Touya X Syaoran
by Korakog
Summary: Es fabuloso estar enamorado y ser correspondido, pero no ser entendido por tu pareja es lo más dificil. Syaoran esta confundido y debe aclarar sus pensamientos, lamentablemente la llegada de Eriol sólo le complicará las cosas...¿ o no ?
1. Touya X Syaoran

**Advertencia:** Este fic abarca en su totalidad YAOI, además uno de los miembros de la pareja es un menor de edad. (SHOTACON)

* * *

**Touya X Syaoran**

El timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto sonaba y una joven de 12 años abría la puerta principal.

"Hola Yukito!"

"Hola pequeña Sakura, ¿Cómo estas?"

"Ahora muy bien. . . Ay!!, pero que tonta, no haz entrado, pasa por favor"

"Jajajajajajaja, gracias. . . ¿Y Touya?"

"Oh . . . "– No venía a verla a ella como tanto estaba deseando – "Se está bañando, pero puedes esperarlo si quieres arriba en su pieza"

"Gracias" – Yukito comienza a subir la escalera, pero Sakura lo detiene con una pregunta

"Oye Yukito, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la feria que se puso esta semana? . . . Si no quieres, no te preocupes, pero decía mientras mi hermano se baña."

"Oh . . . Claro Sakura, además sabemos que Touya está más de una hora duchándose"

"Sip"

"Vamos entonces sin cuidado"

"Bieen!! Déjame ponerme mi chaqueta, hace mucho frío esta noche"

"Sí . . . Vamos"

Sakura le dejó una nota a Touya diciéndole que ella y Yukito ya volvían y que habían ido a la feria.

Ya habían transcurrido 15 minutos desde que ambos se habían ido y nuevamente el timbre sonaba. . . . y sonó otra vez . . . estaba sonando cada 5 segundo!!!

El ruido era insoportable!!!, ¡Quién era tan molesto como para hacer sonar un timbre a cada momento!!. . . no podía soportar más, no se podía relajar de esa forma, tenía que enfrentar a ese maldito que lo estaba enfureciendo!!!.

Touya se levantó del agua de la tina (Estaba acostado bajo el agua) y bajó la escalera mientras rápidamente se colocaba una toalla (no podía salir desnudo!). El timbre seguía sonando!!!, ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan molesto?!!!.

Abrió la puerta de una sola vez y de una manera muy rápida, mientras que con un gran grito de un ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? Dejó pasmado al visitante.

"¿Por qué diablos haces sonar así el timbre maldito mocoso?"

"¿Está Sakura?" - A Li ni siquiera le importó que Touya estuviera allí, de hecho nunca lo había tomado en cuenta y esta no sería la ocasión, pero por alguna extraña razón su rostro cambió de color y un gran sonrojo apareció él.

"No sé!!!" – Touya no había visto la nota de Sakura explicándole donde estaba y que había dejado bajo la puerta del baño, pero por el terrible apuro que tuvo que hacer para que aquel chiquillo dejara de molestar, la nota se perdió en algún lugar de la casa.

"Oh . . este . . y . . ." - ¿Qué le pasaba?, no podía hablar bien desde que ese maldito abrió la puerta casi completamente desnudo, si no fuera por esa toalla; mejor decía algo coherente – "¿Y no está dentro?"

"No . . . Creo que salió" – Maldito mocoso , solo lo hacía perder el tiempo.

"¿Puedo esperarla?" – Debía hacer algo . . . ya imaginaba lo rojo que estaría . . . de seguro le preguntarían luego.

"Pasa, pero no molestes" – Touya lo dejó pasar de mala gana e hizo que la esperara en el asiento. Como era educado decidió ofrecerle algo – "Oye y ¿Quieres servirte algo?"

"Sí por favor, un jugo muy muy muy helado"

"Ok . ." – Maldito . . iba a tener que darle su jugo, así que tomó de la hielera de enfrente un jugo, pero mientras se agachaba, tuvo un gran percance!!! . . la toalla que cubría algo de su cuerpo se le cayó repentinamente, dejándolo completamente desnudo

En ese momento para Syaoran el tiempo se había detenido. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasándole . . el color rojo en su cara debía estar brillando, lo sabía porque sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza muy fuerte.

Touya no podía creer lo que estaba pasándole!!, solo su Yuki podía ver su hermoso cuerpo, que terrible. . . si Yuki se enterara. . . , pero ¿Qué sucedía? ¿ Acaso el mocoso estaba rojo? . . . Sí, así lo era, pero ¿Por qué? . . . no lo entendía, siempre se había llevado tan mal con él. . . ¿Acaso le atraía a un niño? . . . Bueno siempre supo que era irresistible, pero nunca tanto!! ( . ). Ahora que lo veía bien se daba cuenta que el mocoso era atractivo. . . no tanto como él claro, pero era atractivo.

Se levantó lentamente dándole la espalda a Syaoran sin decir nada. . . volvió a colocar su toalla en su cuerpo y preguntó:

"¿Por qué estás tan rojo?" – Primero debía comprobar su teoría

"No me. . . no me. . . este . . . es que. . . calor. . . creo que es el calor" – que terrible lo que estaba pasándole, no sabía que decir!!!!

"La verdad es que no te creo nada de lo que me has dicho desde el principio . . haz estado rojo desde que abrí la puerta y me viste sin nada de ropa puesta."

"¿Pero qué dices!!!?" – no podía ser, se había dado cuenta

"Crees que soy un idiota por lo que veo" – Touya se acercó lentamente hacia Syaoran y se sentó a su lado, pero para intimidar al chico, dejó que su toalla se subiera dos manos sobre la rodilla, dejando tapado solo su virilidad – "Dime . . ¿Qué sientes?"

"Nada . . no siento nada" – Que mentira más grande, desde que entró a la casa se sintió tan atraído por Touya que no podía evitar mirarlo

"La verdad es que sigo sin creerte nada" – Touya se acercó al cuello de Syaoran y lo acarici

"¿Qué!? – Syaoran reaccionó con asombro, pero no se movió ni un milímetro desde que Toya rozaba su cuello con sus labios.

"Tranquilo. . . ahora me doy cuenta de muchas otras cosas tuyas. . . eres suave y muy atractivo . . en estos momentos me haz cambiado toda mi forma de pensar sobre ti"

"No puede ser" - ¿Qué hacía? . . la verdad Touya si le gustaba. . . aunque se llevaran tan mal algunas veces.

"No creas que no me daba cuenta que te atraía mucho mi Yuki . . desde que lo conociste trataste de quitármelo . . . , pero yo soy mejor para él."

"Nunca me gustó . . . piensas muy mal las cosas. . . . él no me atrajo . . . yo . . . no . . . no . . . no puede ser . . . sí , si lo sentí . . . me gustó mucho, era adorable. . . lo amaba, pero tú siempre estabas con él!!!"

"Valla, veo que al fin te desahogas . . ."

"¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTABAS TÚ?!!!!" – Syaoran se había puesto de pié de forma rápida y miró de frente a Touya a los ojos.

"¿Qué?" – No podía creer lo que pasaba, aquél chico lo estaba intimidando con esa mirada tan fría – "¿Qué te pasa!?", estoy sólo preguntándote que sentías por mi Yuki, no era necesario que te alteraras tanto . ."

"Yo lo quería . . . a mi me gustaba tanto . . ., pero lo veo tan distante . . . siento que . . .siento . . ."

Syaoran no pudo terminar su frase . . .Touya se había parado y abrazó a Syaoran suavemente calmando su ira.

"¿Qué haces?" – Syaoran estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de Touya, en verdad era una persona que también tenía sentimientos; no como él pensaba. Le agradaba. . . por primera vez sentía que él le agradaba, ¿Qué era eso nuevo que sentía hacia él? . . . Tal ves. . . no podía ser, ¿Cómo le estaba gustando? – "¿Por qué me abrazas?"

"Porqué siento que hay algo en ti que me está gustando. . . no sé que es, pero mes estás agradando mocoso"

"Deja de llamarme mocoso"

"¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?

"Solo dime Syaoran"

"Bueno Syaoran, entonces te lo vuelvo a decir" – Y acercándose al oído de Syaoran le repitió – "Me estás gustando mucho"

"La verdad es que desde que llegué a Japón a ti y a Yukito los encontré muy atractivos..., pero sólo él era más demostrativo. . . , pero ahora tú te has mostrado y me has conmovido" – Al terminar Syaoran de decir eso abrazó la fuerte y desnuda espalda de Touya y lo besó. . . en la mejilla ( querían ) . . . luego lo soltó y comenzó a retirarse de la casa, pero inesperadamente Touya lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró hacia él bruscamente. Al tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, tomó el blanco y suave rostro del Chino y lo besó como había deseado hace un instante.

Syaoran algo asombrado dejó pasar en ese beso sólo un segundo y al instante decidió corresponderlo.

El beso sólo duró 5 segundos, pero en ellos Touya tuvo pensamientos muy confusos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso se olvidaba de su amado Yuki?, él era sólo un niño de 12 años que se empinaba en punta de pie prácticamente para besarlo!. Esto no podía seguir, debía aclarar sus pensamientos.

Touya se separó de Syaoran bruscamente y lo empujó hacia atrás – "No . . . aléjate, esto no debe seguir . . Yo estoy con mi Yuki"- Touya se tomaba la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón.

"Ya no digas eso . . he demostrado hace unos instantes mis sentimientos hacía ti, me atraes mucho"

"Pero. . . ¿Y mi Yuki?" – Touya no podía aceptar tan rápido olvidar a su amante. . . , pero Syaoran se le había declarado y él no podía evitar corresponderle – ".. . . Pienso que por este momento . . .lo olvidaré y estaré contigo, porque tú has hecho un nuevo gusto de amor. . . Syaoran, en verdad me gustas." – Toya volvió a levantarse y sacó la chaqueta de Syaoran que llevaba puesta.

"Espera!!. . . yo no estoy dispuesto a estar contigo como reemplazo de otro e ir contigo enseguida a la cama"

"¿Qué!!? . . yo nunca dije eso . . .bueno en algún momento será. . . pero no ahora"

"O sea que sólo me quieres como una diversión y para entretenerte cuando no estés con Yukito"

"No Syaoran. . . eso no es verdad. . . entiéndeme, es sólo que olvidarme de un instante a otro de Yuki es muy difícil"

"Creo que tampoco lo intentarías mucho" – Syaoran tomó su chaqueta y nuevamente caminó decidido hacia la puerta, pero por segunda vez fue tomado de la mano, pero con brusquedad y lanzado contra un sofá de 1 persona, y no pudo moverse, porque Touya lo tomó fuertemente de las manos – "Oye . . . No. . . me duele"

"Syaoran . . escúchame, tú eres lo que yo deseo, quiero estar contigo desde estos momentos"

"Touya. . .tengo que irme, por favor suéltame"

"Quédate aquí" – Touya se acercó a Syaoran y en su cuello se quedó – "Prometo que no serás ningún juego"

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Sí, Syaoran, prometo que esta momento en que ambos nos conocimos va a quedar por siempre en nuestra memoria y que nunca nuestra relación será un juego"

"Sí te creo"

Touya desabotonó la camisa de Syaoran y bajó lentamente con sus labios por el perfecto cuerpo de su acompañante.

Syaoran estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que hacer. . . era la primera vez que estaba en aquella situación, pero aparte del nerviosismo que sentía, también percibía una calidez muy fogosa al estar con Touya. . .y junto a todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones un gran deseo de estar con Touya lo sofocaba.

"Touya . . deten. . .deten. . sigue!!"

"Syaoran, relájate más, estás muy tenso. . .sigue hacia delante. . . eso . . yo hago el resto"

"Se siente bien, me duele muy poco y cada vez menos. . . sigue. . . – Syaoran se separo de Touya y dejando de darle la espalada, se dio vuelta y besándolo, ambos cayeron en el sillón más grande.

Syaoran estaba debajo de Touya, terminando de sacarle la toalla y ambos desnudos tocaban sus cuerpos sin pudor ni erotismo. . . en verdad era algo más que gusto . . Syaoran lo sentía.

Touya tomó las piernas de Syaoran y las puso sobre sus hombros. Los quejidos del Syaoran eran más seguidos, pero cada vez más sensuales para Touya. . ., estaba muy emocionado por estar con Syaoran, era solo de él y lo quería. En verdad era algo más que gusto, de hecho sentía que su acompañante también pensaba lo mismo.

"Touya . . Escucho a alguien . . Touya sigue . .TO-YA!!! . . ." – Aquél momento de placer ya había terminado. . . el grito de pasión de Syaoran hizo que Touya terminara su envestida hacia él aumentando su éxtasis y desahogándose dentro de su amado.

"Bien Syaoran. . . lo admito. . . Te Amo. . . desde que apareciste ante mío cuando llegaste a la escuela. . . tu fuiste la razón de hacer dudar mi relación Yuki todo este tiempo"

"Ven" – Syaoran y Touya se besaron nuevamente y sintieron los pasos de 2 personas llegando a la casa

"Ya llegaron . . . . ."

La puerta se abrió y Yukito con Sakura entraron por ella.

"Sakura, en verdad fue muy buena idea ir a la feria, estuvo muy divertido"

"Sí es cierto, ven pasa y sient. . . ¿Syaoran? ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Hola Sakura" – Syaoran se había vestido rápidamente y Touya había regresado a la ducha – "Es que venía a invitarte a la feria, pero como ya fuiste iba a ir con tu hermano"

"¿QUÉ?!!!" – Sakura y Yukito gritaron al unísono, ambos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, era imposible – "¿Vas con mi hermano?

"Sí, es que él me lo ofreció, dijo que se vería allí con su nueva pareja" ( . )

"Que To-Ya iba a salir con alguien más!!" – Yukito reaccionó muy alterado después de las palabras de Syaoran.

"Exacto, hola Yukito" – Touya venía bajando las escaleras, pero ahora con ropa. nn

"Hola To-Ya. . . espera ¿Me dijiste Yukito?"

"Si. . . adiós monstruo, nos vemos "Yukito" .. .Vamos Syaoran"

"Si. . . adiós a todos. . . espérame "To-Ya" . . . ."

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

PD: Doy las gracias a mi querida amiga Sakura-Kwaii, quien me ayudó con muchas ideas y me dio mucho apoyo para este fic. . . Gracias amiguita!!!!

Bueno... esto va para una persona en especial: **nena05000 **

Niña... pegaré tu review aquí para dejarte unas cuantas cosas en claro

**From: nena05000( )**

**ke asco de fic eh la vdd es una abominacion esas porkerias ke escribes**

**no se komo puedes publikar algo asi la vdd, como puede ocurrirsete tal estupidez, como**

**un touyasaoran por dios no kiero saber sikiera lo ke escribiste, que asco**

bien... hasta la primera y segunda línea pude haber aceptado, es común que todos los escritores sean criticados por diferentes tipos de personas. Ahora, eso de ke 'como puedo publicar algo asi?' me pareció un insulto, no creo ke seas tu la administradora de o algo como para decidir qué es lo ke se puede publicar o no... no sé qué clase de cosa esta bien a tu juicio, y eso es lo que menos me importa. Y, por favor, no seas tan falta de aceptación y respeto... todas las mentes son diferentes, esto que escribí no representa ninguna estupidez... y si eso es lo que piensas sólo déjalo y no pierdas tu tan valioso tiempo en juzgar un fic como este. En fin, creo que eres una persona de lo más baja, sin pretender iniciar un conflicto ni nada por el estilo, pero no es necesario ofender a las personas para dar una opinión personal. Lo que es yo, de ningún modo te aceptaré esa clase de comentarios, no eres ninguna clase de ser superior como para juzgar el trabajo de los demás de ese modo. En fin, sólo quería decirte esto, no esperando, por supuesto, algún cambio en tu actitud... en fin, sea por orgullo u otra cosa, deseaba darte mi respuesta, nunca esperando NADA de tu parte.

Korakog


	2. Un Cumpleaños Inolvidable

**Agradecimientos!**

**Haruka Tsukishiro: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario!! . . de hecho el plan de esta historia era que fuera un ShortFic, pero de apoco se me fueron ocurriendo ideas, y pienso que lo voy a continuar muy pronto, pero muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que lo hagas con este segundo capítulo jejeje.

**Rin li:** Rin, muchas gracias por tu comentario!, por suerte se te olvido el asunto de matarme, si no ya hubiera muerto hace mucho, además había dejado de lado este fic, pero ya estoy con todas las ganas de continuarlo y aquí tienes el segundo capítulo! Ojala te guste.

**La Dama Norris: **Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario!..... ahora vas a saber como me pediste q sucede con Yukito y esa loca pareja que se revolcará! Jajajajajaja Ojala te guste!

**Azka:** Espero que ahora las cosas que flaquearon se corrijan y te guste más aún que el anterior, aunque te advierto que este capítulo es un poco alocado, jajajajaja Espero que te guste!

**Moony:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojalá te guste este segundo capítulo porque los problemas ya comienzan y no todo será color de rosas jajajaja, bueno ahora sólo esperaré tu opinión de este!.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Un extraño ambiente se percibía dentro de la casa de los Kinomoto. Un gran grito de sorpresa muy temprano en la mañana despertó a todos los vecinos de aquella familia, aunque ya la mayoría sabía el porque. Ya era 29 de Febrero y sólo se podía celebrar aquel día cada 4 años, o sea que no sería un día como cualquiera.

Dentro de la casa ya se encontraban despiertos las tres personas que vivían en ella, Sakura y su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto, habían despertado con gran sorpresa y muy temprano a Touya para saludarlo en su cumpleaños número 18; aunque por alguna extraña razón, este no parecía muy contento, si tan sólo hubieran esperado 5 minutos más y lo hubieran dejado terminar aquel sueño tan sorprendente que estaba teniendo con su pareja . . . . mejor dejaba de imaginárselo y cambiaba su rostro de enojo.

Sakura le tendía con su imborrable sonrisa un regalo de tamaño considerablemente pequeño, para que lo tomara. Para su sorpresa, eran unas llaves que miró con extrañeza.

"¿Te gustó tu regalo hermano?"

"No lo entiendo, de qué son estas llaves"

"Si te asomas por la ventana verás de que son hijo"

Touya se levantó rápidamente para saber el misterio que tanto se guardaban esos dos. Corrió las cortinas de su ventana y miró hacia la calle. No veía nada diferente, exceptuando aquel formidable auto que estaba estacionado frente a su casa. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue hacer sonar la alarma que trían las llaves como un llavero, y al momento aquel auto de un rojo brillante y reluciente sonó como respuesta.

No lo podía creer. . . . esa estupenda máquina era suya. . . . era completamente para él . . . . . . obviamente debía de estar con una rostro de atolondrado, pero en aquellos momentos no le importaba, sólo interesaba mirar aquella belleza.

"Muchas . . . . . . gracias" – eso fue lo único que salió de su boca.

"Sólo me basta que lo cuides mucho y que seas responsable con el hijo, ahora mejor dúchate y vístete que de seguro vendrán a saludarte muy luego" - Fujitaka salió de la habitación con Sakura y dejaron solo a Touya.

Vaya, era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado de su padre. . . . un auto!, era lo más grandioso que podría haber soñado, sería más feliz aún si aquel sueño que estaba teniendo se hiciera realidad.

Su celular estaba vibrando y notó que era un mensaje de texto el que estaba recibiendo. Lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo, este decía lo siguiente: _"Muchas felicidades To-Ya!, te ríe a ver en unas horas más. Te quiero mucho, Syaoran"._

Demonios, él venía y el ni siquiera se había duchado. . . . . .con las horas que pasaba en el baño para quedar bien, mejor se apresuraba.

Se desvistió allí mismo en su habitación y se tapó con su toalla para ir al baño, no podía perder el tiempo!.

Calculó haber estado en el baño por lo menos una hora y media, todo un record para él, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la cocina en donde Sakura estaba preparando el desayuno.

"Vaya hermano, que sorpresa, es primera vez que veo que terminas tan rápido tu ducha mañanera"

"No molestes monstruo"

"¿QUÉ DIJISTE!"

"Chicos, no peleen ahora, además no es 29 de Febrero todos los días, deberías tener más consideración con tu cumpleaños Touya"

"Bueno, iré a probar mi regalo y regreso, o sea daré una vuelta por ah

"Ten cuidado"

Touya caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y salió a contemplar su regalo. Era excelente, seguía sin creer que fuera suyo, pero ¿Dónde iría?. . . . . . ah ya sabía donde iría a buscar a su pareja.

Entró en su descapotable y cerró la puerta, encendió el auto y partió a buscarlo. Recorrió antes muchas calles para probar en su totalidad el auto, aceleraba y desaceleraba a cada momento para ver su velocidad, en verdad era un gran auto.

Ya había llegado y llamó a Syaoran por su celular para decirle que bajara.

"Alo, Syaoran. . . soy yo Toya, estoy en la entrada de tu casa, vengo a buscarte".

Minutos después Syaoran salía y caminaba hacia Toya.

"Hola Toya" – Saludó Syaoran y fue sorprendido por un beso que le dio Toya. A pesar de la sorpresa, respondió rápidamente a este..., ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre que lo pillaran desprevenido. - "Feliz Cumpleaños".

"Gracias por el regalo"

"¿Qué regalo? . . . aún no te lo doy"

"¿Y el beso?"

"Eso no cuenta . . . .eso te lo regalo cada vez que me lo pidas"

"¿Y si te pido otro ahora?"

"Dámelo t

"Esta bien" – Touya se acercó a Syaoran y lo abrazó fuertemente y sintiendo su estremecimiento. Tomó su cabeza y la apoyó sobre su pecho para sentir la respiración de Syaoran

"¿Qué te sucede?" – Syaoran sólo se había dejado querer y no se movería, pero no comprendía la reacción de Touya.

"Sólo quiero estar contigo hoy" – Bajó su cabeza y llegó a los delicados y rosados labios de Syaoran, en donde al tacto sentía una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. "Vamos . . . demos un paseo y luego nos dirigimos a mi casa, de seguro va a estar llegando gente y no podré estar tranquilo contigo . . . se me olvidaba decirte!, mi padre me regaló este auto!"

"¿Es tuyo? . . . que genial . . . ¿Y qué esperamos para probarlo?"

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir y la pareja disfrutaba su mutua compañía mientras recorrían en el auto la ciudad. Touya decidió ir a la playa para estar un tiempo solo con Syaoran.

Para la suerte de ellos, el ocaso se aproximaba y ambos se sentaron en el borde en donde la tierra se junta con el mar, para mirar juntos en sol que caía lentamente

"Toya . . . . ¿tú me amas?"

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué preguntas eso?"

"Sólo quería recordarlo" - Syaoran se apoyó sobre el hombro de Touya mientras este rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su amado.

"Prométeme que me amarás por todo el tiempo en que estemos juntos"

"Te lo prometo Syaoran . . . ." – Touya calló y al igual que su acompañante se dejaron maravillar por el ocaso hasta el final. Allí se quedaron sentados aunque el sol ya había desparecido y algunas estrellas ya asomaban en el inmenso cielo que se tornaba de un azul oscuro.

"Creo que mejor vamos a mi casa. . . . esta empezando a hacer frío y puede que ya haya gente en ella"

"Sip"

Ambos se pararon de la arena y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al auto. Se subieron y Touya manejó por la autopista hasta llegar a su casa.

Desde afuera se escuchaba mucho ruido y música. Touya abrió la puerta y fue sorprendido por abrazos, saludos y felicitaciones de toda la gente que conocía.

Estaban su compañeros de clase, familiares que habían viajado a verlo, los amigos de Sakura y su madre a los lejos lo miraba, pero sólo él podía verla. Syaoran entró luego de Touya y miró con alegría la felicidad de Toya al demostrarle cariño.

Luego de un buen rato en que Touya estuviera con toda esa gente y que Syaoran estuviera con Sakura conversando, Touya se le acercó y le pidió si podía hablar con él en otro lugar.

"Syaoran, quédate un momento con Sakura, tengo que subir a cambiarme"

"He estado con ella toda la noche, no creo que una "hora" más me afecte".

"Gracioso . . . ya vengo"

Touya se alejó de Syaoran y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Entró rápidamente y eligió la ropa que se pondría. . . se sacó la que ya tenía puesta y apenas comenzaba a vestirse cuando tocaron a la puerta. Touya se colocó los pantalones y con el torso desnudo dijo que pasase fuese quien fuese.

La puerta se abrió y un chico de anteojos entró a la habitación. Touya no había notado quien había entrado, puesto que aún seguía espaldas a la puerta.

"Hola Toya . . . Feliz Cumpleaños"

Esa voz . . . él la conocía . . . sería él?, pero que hacia allí!, y esa mano que tocaba su espalda, ya la había sentido anteriormente y no sólo allí, si no que en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se enderezó dándole la espalda a su invitado y mirando el rostro de este en el reflejo de la ventana, sólo saludó.

"Hola Yukito"

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos . . . por qué no me saludas dándome la cara Toya . . . Desde que me dejaste de ver creo que has aprendido malos modales".

"Disculpa" – Touya se dio vuelta y miró directamente a esos ojos grises que meses atrás lo cautivaban y lo hacían controlar todas sus hormonas mientras estuviera cerca de su dueño, pero aún lo miraban de la misma forma en que lo hacían antes. "¿Por . . . por qué no me esperas abajo un momento, yo voy enseguida".

"Quiero hablar antes contigo . . . Toya hace meses que no me has llamado . . . me dejaste de hablar y ni siquiera has tenido tiempo para mi . . . .Ahora pienso que ya no me quieres y que olvidas que aún soy tu pareja".

Un fuerte golpe cayó sobre la mente de Touya . . . . había comenzado a salir con Syaoran, pero el enorme sentimiento que creció por él lo habían hecho olvidarse y embobarse de su pasado . . . había olvidado a Yukito! . . . qué podía hacer? . . . el amaba al chico y juró hacerlo, pero tampoco podía llegar y decirle a Yukito que terminaban porque llevaba meses saliendo con otra persona.

"Toya . . .por qué no me respondes"- Yukito se acercó a un Touya que se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en el mundo. Yukito acercó su mano al rostro de Touya y lo acarició como había estado esperando todo un tiempo.

¿Cómo se lo explicaba? . . Yukito se moriría si terminaba con él . . . llevaban tanto tiempo juntos y lo olvidó como un niño olvida su juguete. Tenía que hablar inmediatamente con él . . . . un momento, eso era la mano de Yukito la que tocaba su rostro. Tanto tiempo sin sentirla y ahora volvía a acariciarlo. No había notado que esos ojos grises lo miraban con todo un amor frustrado y sufriente que había estado cargando durante todo aquel tiempo.

Esa caricia lo hacía recordar nuevamente . . . todo el tiempo en que estuvo con Yukito . . . todas las noches en que ambos habían entregado su cuerpo para el otro y la pasión con la que pasaron aquellas noches de amor. Ya no estaba pensando . . . había sido bloqueado por un antiguo sentimiento . . ., que pensaba debía corresponder una última vez.

Touya volvió en sí nuevamente y tomó con su mano la barbilla de Yukito y lo atrajo hacia si mismo. Los labios de Touya volvían a rozar los de Yukito al igual que el calor corporal que le trasmitía al juntar sus cuerpos nuevamente para besarse.

El tiempo desapareció de sus mentes y sólo ellos era lo que estaba presente en su cabeza. Ambos olvidaron lo sucedido anteriormente, sólo deseaban estar juntos nuevamente, sus cuerpos ardían por estar unidos y rozándose cada parte nuevamente.

Sus manos parecía que tuvieran mentes propias . . . tocaban cada parte del otro mientras seguían besándose cada vez mas apasionadamente. Touya cayó a la cama sobre Yukito y encuclillas se sentó sobre él para besarlo por el cuello. El calor en ambos aumentaba cada vez más y más, ya ninguno podía aguantar la desesperación de tocarse, quererse y sobre todo amarse.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y ya dos cuerpos sudorosos trataban de quitarse la ropa. Touya ya estaba desvestido totalmente y ahora le quitaba lo último que llevaba puesto Yukito.

Touya besó a Yukito desesperadamente y con más delicadeza comenzó a bajar besando el cuello, llegando lentamente al pecho de Yuki en donde permaneció un tiempo hasta que continuó su descenso por aquel cuerpo perfecto y tan delicado a la vez. En su abdomen no sólo lo beso y lamió, sino que también apoyó su cabeza de costado para sentir todo aquel bello cuerpo en su rostro. Touya luego de su descanso continuó bajando y se detuvo en la erección de Yuki.

Yuki dejó escapar quejidos de pasión y sostuvo entre sus manos la cabeza de Touya para presionarlo un poco más, pero sin hacerle daño. Touya se levantó y sostuvo las piernas de Yuki con sus brazos y las subió sobre sus hombros.

"Relájate . . ."

"No te preocupes, no me pasará nada, si tu lo haces nunca pasará nada"

Touya comenzó a dar de movimientos de poca distancia pequeñas embestidas hacia el cuerpo de Yuki. De apoco su separación entre cada cuerpo fue más grande y más fuerte. Las embestidas de Touya aumentaban cada vez más y Yuki no sufría, porque sentía el amor que Toya le entregaba en cada una de ellas que y que nunca serían en forma de maldad ni obscenismo.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, la fiesta en el primer piso continuaba y Syaoran seguía sólo esperando a Toya. Había tardado demasiado y mejor lo iba a buscar, de seguro estaría buscando que ropa ponerse y no se decidía aún por ninguna. Caminó a través de toda la muchedumbre hasta llegar a la escalera. Subió disimuladamente para que nadie lo tomara en cuenta ni lo vieran y caminó a la habitación de Toya.

Algo raro había . . . había escuchado un quejido de otra persona dentro de la habitación. No quiso golpear ni hacer ruido, así que abrió la puerta lentamente para que su cabeza pasara a través de el espacio que se dio.

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de forma natural e instantánea. La escena que presenciaba era lo más terrible que le había pasado en su vida. Su Toya estaba con otra persona . . .y no cualquier persona si no más bien la persona a la cual dejó por él. Pero cómo era posible aquello, si Touya le había jurado al momento de entregarse por primera vez a él que su relación nunca sería un juego y siempre lo amaría. Mejor dejaba de buscar respuestas a estúpidas preguntas que se respondían así mismas con tan sólo mirar la escena que sus ojos veían.

Cerró la puerta de la manera más delicada y silenciosa que pudo y secó sus lagrimas para poder regresar al primer piso. Bajó las escaleras y Sakura se le acercó para preguntarle qué le sucedía que tenía los ojos rojos, pero no se preocupó de respondérselo y tan sólo llegó a la puerta de entrada y salió para no regresar nuevamente a aquella casa que sólo le causaría sufrimientos.

Toya estaba muy excitado al igual que Yuki, ninguno de los dos quería que la noche terminara, sólo querían continuar así por siempre. Yuki sintió como Toya completo fluía dentro de él al momento de terminar y este cayó al lado de él abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacía si mismo para que descansaran abrazados nuevamente.

Antes de que Touya terminara y cayera a la cama por la ventana miró que un joven iba saliendo de la casa y corría por las calles sin rumbo. Pero mejor no se preocupaba de eso en aquellos instantes, estaba en cosas mucho más importantes . . . . . . . .

**Continuar**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Espero que les haya agradado! . . . me esforcé mucho haciendolo! . . . en verdad fue el fic al que más corazón le he puesto y quiero que salga bien!, aunque obviamente pueden decirme que está mal y que debería arreglar!, asi q porfavor espero sus review para poder continuarlo. bye**

**Korakog**


	3. Hundido en los Pensamientos

_Agradecimientos_

**last-lightangel:** _Muchas gracias!!! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! . . . de hecho tenia muchas dudas de como mantener la relación, porque obviamente Yukito estaba incluido!, pero acá está ya el tercer capi y la reacción de Syaoran no se hizo esperar, ojala te guste!, espero tu comentario._

**Sakuya: **_Que bueno que te gustara Sakuya, me encantó tu comentario, porque estaba asustado cuando te pedí que lo leyeras, la verdad pensé que no te gustaría, pero no fue así y ahora ya está el tercer capítulo listito para que veas como me quedo! Jajajaja, espero que te guste y tu comentario lo voy a estar esperando._

**Rin Li Kinomoto:**_ ¿Cuál sería tu duda?, nunca la aclaraste en el comentario, pero espero que cualquiera se aclare con este capítulo que me costó tanto hacer! Voy a estar atento por tu comentario._

**Haruka Tsukishiro:** _OH O, la verdad fue una gran emoción recibir tu comentario, me emocioné mucho que algo tocó en ti este fic que escribo. Si te emocionaste con el segundo capítulo, este es mucho más triste, por que Syaoran es el único protagonista. Ya mejor no te adelanto más y léelo, para que me envíes tu comentario._

**BlackLady:** _Jajajaja, aunque me hallas escrito tan pequeñito tu comentario, me ayudas a continuar esta historia de igual forma. Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero tu comentario con este capítulo._

**AzkaShiteruGraviBoys: **_Que bueno que ames a Touya, porque necesitarás una paciencia enorme para entender el sufrimiento que le causo a Syaoran. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo como el anterior. Espero tu comentario. _

**KissmyClaw:** _Muchas gracias por brindarme tu apoyo incondicional!!. . . jajajaja, me dio cosa que me haya adelantado a ti a escribir esta idea, pero ya sabes como es esto! Hay que ser rápido jajajaja, pero quiero que me critiques y me digas que hubieras hecho tú en el caso de ellos (según la idea que tengas jajajaja). Muchas grax por tu comentario que estaba hermoso. Espero tu review para este capítulo._

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_

_**Advertencia!!!!!!!:**_

_Atención a todos, este fic se ha convertido en un Shotacon, y para le gente que no gusta de él, les recomiendo que no lo lean jajajaja, pero hagan el esfuerzo por mi jajajajaja. Otra cosa es que este Capítulo es un SongFic, y todas las oraciones con mayúsculas que estén separadas de los párrafos son la letra de la canción. Y por último quise aprender cosas nuevas e hice que este fic a la ves fuera un POV, o sea que Syaoran narrará su propia historia. Eso es todo, no creo que necesiten más advertencias jajajajaja, y ahora a leer todos!!._

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_

**Hundido en los pensamientos**

NO QUIERO OIR TU EXPLICACIÓN

NO SERVIRÁ DE NADA

Será mejor olvidarme de él . . . nunca debí creer en sus palabras... la verdad es que el error fue mío, el es una persona de edad mucho mayor a la mía . . . mejor me olvido de él. . . sí eso es lo mejor, sacármelo totalmente de la cabeza y empezar de nuevo . . . pero ese rostro es imposible de olvidar.

Si tan sólo olvidará de alguna forma ese rostro de perfección y ese cuerpo que tanto amaba sería feliz, pero es imposible! . . .Le había dado todo mi amor a ese hombre . . a ese hombre que me había hecho sentir que dentro de mi mismo también hay amor y que no era odio lo que mostraba su ser.

HOY LA CONFIANZA SE PERDIÓ

ME HERISTE POR LA ESPALDA

Pero él me había traicionado . . . si tan sólo me hubiera sido sincero y no me hubiera mentido . . . tal vez no estaría en la situación actual . . . tal vez estaría aún solo y odiándolo como siempre . . . pero ese dolor en mi pecho se siente tan fuerte que no lo puedo soportar. Tengo que tratar de hacer el esfuerzo, pero no quiero . . . sólo quiero correr y llorar para siempre . . .pensar que todo ha sido un sueño y que Toya aún me ama . . . que nunca vi ese acto en su pieza . . . que Yukito nunca estuvo entre sus brazos y que dejó de besarlo desde que yo había llegado. MALDITO TOYA!

HOY TE HAS REIDO DEL AMOR  
QUE UN DÍA NOS JURAMOS  
TOMA TUS COSAS LÁRGATE

NO VES QUE ME HACES DAÑO.

Te reíste de mi Toya, te reíste de todo lo que me juraste y prometiste. . . . te reíste de mi Toya . . . todo lo que traté de darte no te importó . . . me has hecho sufrir demasiado. Es mejor que no nos hablemos nunca más . . . es mejor que cuando este día termine y amanezca sólo nos juntemos para darnos un adiós.

Es mejor que sigas con Yukito . . . ahora que lo recuerdo tú nunca rompiste con él . . sólo te aprovechaste de mi y de él . . . te aprovechaste y también quisiste jugar con ambos. ¿Acaso crees que yo no siento? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que sufrí aquel día para mostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos? . . . mejor deberías llevarte todos esos recuerdos que ya por lo visto tú olvidaste y tirarlos a la basura . . . . Tal parece que para ti da lo mismo hacerme daño.

TAN EXTRAÑO FUE TU AMOR

Te echaré mucho de menos Touya . . . yo sé que no es la forma pero un adiós frente a frente sería lo que mataría lo que aún me queda de corazón y prefiero vivir lo que de vida me queda. Eres muy extraño en realidad Touya, siempre trataste de hacerme feliz . . me consentías en todo . . me amabas . . me demostrabas tu amor con tanta pasión, con deseos, con . . . amor, pero nunca se puede pedir una relación color de rosas . . .en nuestro caso nunca solucionaste tu antigua vida antes de conocerme como realmente soy. . . nunca le dijiste a Yukito que ya no estarías con él, pero te comprendo. . . la verdad es un chico muy tierno y lindo. . . que para ti es lo mejor que puedes tener, por eso pienso que es mejor que me valla, porque la persona que siempre te corresponderá ya la tenías y no era yo . . . era tu primer amor . . Yukito.

RARO SOL, DIO CALOR, SIN LUZ. . .

Jajajajaja que extraño es pensar ahora todo esto . . . la verdad no se por qué no me di cuenta antes . . . ¿Cómo un niño como yo podría salir con un adulto? . . . es algo ilógico, pero así fue y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada. Todo lo que hice Toya, lo hice con todo mi corazón . . siempre te di todo lo que pude darte, y siempre lo seguiré dando aunque estemos con una gran distancia entre nuestros corazones.

QUIERO SENTIR QUE TE HE OLVIDADO

Pero qué estoy diciendo! La traición que acabas de hacerme no tiene ninguna excusa! . . . amas a Yukito y sólo me tuviste como un juguete de entretención momentaria . . . QUIERO OLVIDARTE! Quiero sacarte de mi mente . . . quiero olvidar cada recuerdo que tuve contigo . . . POR QUÉ NO PUEDO! Me haces daño y mi corazón me hace sufrir aún más! Mi razonamiento me dice me exige que te quite y elimine de mi para siempre . . . pero eres tú el que me hizo sentir diferente! . . .por ti soy lo que soy ahora! . . . una persona sola en el mundo sin nadie que lo quiera . . . . . . . . . . . . .

QUIERO BORRARTE DE MIS LABIOS,

POR MAS QUE LO INTENTE

Y TRATE DE ODIARTE

NO PUEDO OLVIDARME DE TI

Estoy llorando? . . . pero por qué?? . . . él no se merece mis lágrimas . . . .ni siquiera se merecía mis labios . . . . Toya yo te di lo mas preciado que podía darte, te di mi corazón . . . todo mi corazón y me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma sin ninguna barrera. MALDITO! . . . NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LLORAR!!! . . .quiero olvidarme del mundo . . .estoy sollozando como un recién nacido... todo es tu culpa . . .todo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos es por tu culpa y no hay otro culpable. . . ni siquiera Yukito sería capaz de hacerte lo que tu me has hecho. . . .¿Cómo puedes vivir? . . .CREES QUE ERES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA EL MUNDO! . . . AÚN NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ERES UNA PEQUEÑA HORMIGA DENTRO DE ÉL COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS!!!!! . . .PERO SIGUES HACIENDO SUFRIR . . .SÓLO QUIERO SACARTE DE MI CABEZA! QUIERO SACARTE DE MI CORAZÓN Y DESCANZAR DE ESTE DOLOR QUE ME QUIEBRA EL ALMA!!!!!!!!!. . . por favor.

NO QUIERO OIR TU EXPLICACIÓN,

NO SERVIRÁ DE NADA,

¿Por qué corren con tanta facilidad? Si yo no quiero que salgan y no me obedecen! . . . . malditas lágrimas . . . . mejor me siento en aquella banca y descanso, mi cabeza esta que estalla, tengo muchos pensamientos que me confunden. ¿Qué es eso? . . . vaya una pareja peleando . . . que familiar se me hace, aunque nunca hubiéramos peleado de esa forma, lo hicimos de la peor que puede haber. . . el engaño. Jajajajaja que raro es sentarse a ver desde otra perspectiva mis propios problemas . . . después de todo siempre estará ese dolor aunque uno no lo quiera y trate de olvidarlo con todas las fuerzas que tiene.

¿Qué explicación me darás? De seguro inventarás algo, y nunca me dirás lo que realmente pasó por tu mente. . . mejor deberías ahorrarte esas explicaciones y preocúpate de hacer feliz ahora a tu real amor, porque yo no quiero escucharlas. No serviría de nada!. . .para qué oír mentiras si yo ya se la verdad. . . .NO sólo quédate con Yukito y déjame nuevamente escondido en el fondo de tu corazón, en donde siempre debí haber estado y nunca haber salido. . . Estaba mucho más seguro allí que afuera. ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? . . .de seguro Toya esta delirando con Yukito . . . Ja, como si no me lo imaginara, es un maniático que sólo requiere de sexo. Fui un verdadero idiota al entregarle todo lo que él quería. . . Le entregué mi cuerpo cada vez que el lo deseaba! . . . Tocó cada parte de mi y la hizo suya cada ves que quiso y por todo el tiempo que quiso. ¿Cómo me podía negar a él? . . . siempre me miraba con esos ojos que me cautivaban y me hacían perderme en ellos y olvidar el tiempo, para tan sólo dejarme querer y tocar por él. PERO QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?! MI MALDITO SENTIMIENTO AÚN AFLORA ENTRE EL ODIO! Aléjate de mi por favor!!! Ya no quiero tenerte, no quiero recordarlo ni amarlo!! . . . no quiero recordar todos los momentos en que estuve con él y nos hicimos uno solo al amarnos! . . . El suelo está helado. . . no me puedo controlar, ni siquiera mi cuerpo me responde y he caído de la banca sin darme cuenta.

Recuerdo esa vez que fuimos a la playa y me juraste que me amarías a pesar de todo . . . parece que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero fue tan sólo esta tarde. . . ¿Por qué lo hiciste Toya?

CIERRA LOS OJOS Y

PIENSA EN EL DIA EN QUE NOS CONOCIMOS

Y EL MUNDO GIRABA

Que bella esta la noche hoy..... Si no estuviera solo sería mucho mejor. Vaya la pareja dejó de pelear. . .que bueno, y que reconciliación! ¿Cómo no les importará tener relaciones en medio de la plaza? Bueno, sé que es tarde y soy el único menor que anda solo por estos alrededores a estas altas horas de la noche. ¿Qué horas serán?. . . No puedo preguntarle a ellos, se ven que están ocupados y no quiero interrumpir. . . Oh que tonto, se me olvidaba el reloj gigante de la escuela. Ups, ya son las 5:30 de la mañana!! .... se me pasó muy rápido la noche, mis pensamientos me hunden cada vez más.

Que pareja más loca. . . no debería observarlos, pero me recuerdan mucho a mi y a Toya. Jajajaja, si éramos iguales, aunque yo siempre me ponía un poco nervioso, pero él me quitaba esos nervios en un instante. Recorría cada parte de mi con mucho cuidado para no hacerme daño. Sus embestidas hacia mi eran despacio y con mucha precaución de saber como me sentía en cada una de ellas. Recuerdo el día en que dimos a conocer nuestros sentimientos... esa fue mi primera ves y no la olvidaré nunca. Toya me tuvo siempre en una fantasía de la cual no quería abandonar nunca. Cierro los ojos y lo veo allí tocándome, acariciándome, besándome. . . queriéndome. Esa obsesión que tengo por tener tu cuerpo es inevitable. Siento como cada una de mis neuronas funcionan en conjunto para recordarte y mostrarme esos momentos magníficos que teníamos en las noches de amor y pasión que ambos compartíamos.

Deja de llorar Syaoran, tu vas a ser feliz y deja de decirte que tu sin él no vas a vivir. El amor que esperas llegará y verás que cuando estés con él, esto sólo será un recuerdo que olvidarás. Siento tristeza en mi interior, pero yo se que puedo ganarle a mi corazón. Yo mismo lo haré de piedra hasta que no sea el momento de quitársela para amar de nuevo.

Y ES MI CORAZÓN, QUIEN PIERDE MI RENCOR

ESTE ES EL PRECIO QUE TIENE EL AMOR

Vaya. . . de nuevo me perdí en el tiempo, el sol esta saliendo!!. . . mejor voy caminando a mi casa. Que noche. . . pienso que fue lo mejor que me sumergiera en mis pensamientos, aunque daba la impresión de que me hundía en ellos. Aún no puedo creer la determinación que tomé. Mi corazón ha sobrepasado todos los obstáculos y no le importa lo que yo piense, que rabia me da.... aunque creo que la verdad es la mejor solución y lo pensó muy bien. Decidió perder mi rencor, después de todo es un gran amor, y para amar todo tiene un precio, el sufrimiento, la alegría, la pena y la felicidad. Por eso pienso que lo que estoy viviendo es el precio que tiene el amor.

Fin


	4. Un Reencuentro Oportuno

Agradecimientos:

LasNi: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que lo agradezco, porque era mi primer songfic y a la ves mi primer POV. Espero que leas este capi y te guste tanto como el anterior.

Gaby: Preciso y cortito, pero muy valioso jajajaja, espero que te agrade este capitulo y me digas algo más.

Zer0: Note preocupes, como ves aquí esta el cuarto capi del Touran y aún le queda mucho camino por recorrer, discúlpame por haber tardado tanto, pero tuve muchos problemas personales y la inspiración para continuar mi historia fue muy complicado. Creo que luego del receso regreso con todo para terminar. Ojalá te guste este capi.

Haruka Tsukishiro: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y claro que aquí no queda el fic, aún debo castigar un poco a Touya y luego pensaré en terminarlo jajaja. Tu comentario es uno de mis preferidos y cada ves que puedo lo releo, espero que el próximo sea tan bueno como el anterior, así me das ánimo de continuar, bye.

Valeska: Gracias por leer el fic, pero como consejo por lo que dejaste en tu comentario, deberías publicar ya tus fics, así sabrás si has ido creciendo en cada una de tus historias.

Claudia: Mi amiga, tan sincera como siempre XD, pero lo aprecio mucho, por que eso te hace mejorar, espero que leas este capi porque me esforcé mucho!.

Sakura Blossom: Gracias por dejarme un comentario en ambos capítulos y sobre todo por leer el fic. El capi tres no es el último capi! ... ¿Yo di a entender eso?... pues si lo hice discúlpame.

Sakurita Kwaii: A pesar de que me quieres matar en tus comentarios, mi querida amiga, igual te quiero muchísimo y quiero que leas este capi porfis porfis! ... si no lo haces ahora te mato yo XD ... que estés bien, bye.

Sakuya Sumeragi: No odies tanto a Touya, ya va a recibir su castigo, aunque me tarde en dárselo , muy pronto lo recibirá. Espero que te guste este capi, bye.

Lastlightangel: Que pena que no te haya gustado el final, pero bueno son detalles y lo mejor es que fue una crítica constructiva, espero que ahora si te guste el final de este capi.

Anónimo: A pesar de que no diste tu nombre igual te agradezco tu comentario XD, pero no te preocupes ya voy a ayudar a Syaoran para que no sufra tanto.

Rin li kinomoto: Aunque no me dijiste nada del fic, igual gracias por el comentario jajajaja, espero que leas este capi y sigas el fic, TQM... bye.

Capítulo 4: Un reencuentro oportuno.

La noche siguió su rumbo al igual que las estrellas desaparecieron en la infinidad del cielo. Pequeños rayos del sol asomaban por los cerros y despertaban a Toya. Poco a poco los rayo fueron subiendo por el cuerpo desnudo del joven que dormía placenteramente en su cama, y que sus sábanas sólo le cubrían hasta las rodillas. El joven abrió los ojos con pesadez y observó que toda su ropa estaba tirada en el piso... aunque nadie la dejaría guardada si estuviera llegando de una fiesta. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a recordar la noche anterior ... la fiesta, sus amigos había estado en su casa hasta hace una hora atrás disfrutando de toda la música, por lo que veía en su reloj, y había compartido con ellos en todo momento ... excepto aquella magnífica hora en que estuvo con Yuki y varios otros minutos a cualquier hora, en donde se perdían y se concentraban en ellos mismos apartados de los demás ... no olvidaría jamás a esa noche.

Era muy temprano, se levantó, recogió algo de su ropa y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, fue entonces cuando dos imágenes volvieron a su cabeza y los recuerdos de la noche anterior desaparecieron dejando dando vueltas en su cabeza esas imágenes. Sus palabras se clavaron en su sien al recordar lo último que habló con Syaoran:

"_Syaoran, quédate un momento con Sakura, tengo que subir a cambiarme"_

"_He estado con ella toda la noche, no creo que una "hora" más me afecte"._

Y luego esa otra imagen ... la silueta de una persona que vio correr sin rumbo mientras revivía su pasión con Yukito... comenzó a recordarla más y más, afinando cada detalle que su cerebro le permitió memorizar... era una persona de baja estatura... parecía amigo de Sakura... ¿Quién sería?... ¿Dónde estuvo Syaoran el resto de la noche? ... cuando regresó a la fiesta no lo había vuelto a ver... sería... sí, era él, Syaoran era la silueta que vió por la ventana!.

Touya se levantó repentinamente y se volvió a colocar la ropa usada hasta hace unas horas atrás. Bajó las escaleras silenciosa, pero apresuradamente, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió a buscar a Syaoran.

Dos días antes de la fiestas de Touya, Syaoran había recibido una llamada:

"Alo?"

"Casa del joven Li?"

"Quién habla?"

"Syaoran ... soy yo ... Eriol" 

"..."

"Syaoran ... iré a verte, los pasajes a Japón son para hoy, estaré llegando el 1 de Marzo, y quiero..." 

"No vengas!"

"Qué?"

"No puedes venir... hay muchas cosas que no sabes, no puedes venir"

"Si no se esas cosas lo lógico es que vaya para saberlas"

"No... por favor no..."

"Syaoran mi avión sale hoy, ya no puedo echar marcha atrás"

"No..."

"¿Estarás esperándome?"

"No lo sé"

PUM! ... Syaoran había cortado el teléfono. Eriol no podía venir ahora... no ahora... ahora que estaba con Touya.

Touya había llegado a la casa de Syaoran y corrió a golpear la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie abría. Touya comenzó a impacientarse y golpeó aún más fuerte la puerta. El mayordomo de Li atendió al apresurado joven.

"Qué desea joven?"

"Do.. dónde... dónde está Syaoran?"

"El joven amo salió recientemente"

"QUÉ?... y dónde?"

"Eso no lo sé, el joven amo nunca me dice a que lugares va, sólo me basta con que llegue a salvo cada noche"

"Y anoche... estuvo aquí?"

"No, el no llegó a dormir... me comentó que no se dio cuenta de la hora y se quedó en el parque"

"Sabe si llegará pronto... es me urge hablar con él"

"No lo sé, pero si gusta puede esperarlo, aunque no sabría decirle cuanto tardará en regresar"

"Mejor lo espero abajo ... en mi auto... hasta luego"

Touya bajó decepcionado las escaleras y llegó a su auto a esperar y preparar las disculpas que debería dar, sobretodo una gran explicación.

El vuelo extranjero del 1 de Marzo ya llegaba. Mucha gente con sus familias esperaban ansiosos a su amigos o seres queridos que llegaba en aquel avión. Mayoritariamente nadie estaba solo, exceptuando a sólo un chico que no pasaba los 13 años de edad; estaba alejado de la multitud que recibía con alegría a los pasajeros que bajaban del avión.

Un chico de cabellos negros azulados fue el último en abandonar el avión. Llevaba puesto en su rostro de piel blanca unas gafas ópticas y vestía un traje chino ajustado a su cuerpo. El chico tendría unos 12 o 13 años de edad a simple vista, pero su seriedad demostraba una edad más madura.

Syaoran a lo lejos logró ver entre la multitud a la persona que esperaba. Camino hacia él esquivando a la gente que entorpecía su camino. Ambos quedaron frente a frente y sus ojos miraban a los del otro. Algunos segundos pasaron y ninguno dijo nada. Syaoran rompió el silencio.

"Me alegro de verte Eriol"

"Lo mismo digo"

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"

"Muy bien, pero estoy un poco agotado"

"Vamos a mi casa..."

"Gracias"

Después de esa cortante y pequeña conversación, Syaoran hizo parar un Taxi público, y el taxista los ayudó a subir las maletas al auto. El camino a casa fue muy silencioso, salvo por la música de la radio que llevaba el taxista puesta. De pronto Eriol rompió el silencio.

"Syaoran, tengo una pregunta"

"Dime" – Syaoran ya sabía de que se trataría...

"¿Por qué no querías que viniera?"

"Discúlpame... aquel día aún tenía una venda en los ojos, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía"

"¿Y ya no tienes esa venda?

"Por suerte... ya no"

"¿Y qué eran esas cosas de las que no me había enterado?

"Mira ya llegamos a casa"

La conversación terminó por aquel momento.

Ya habían trascurrido 3 horas desde que estaba esperándolo y Syaoran aún no llegaba. Algunas estrellas ya asomaban en el cielo y cada ves oscurecía más. Touya estaba preocupándose cada ves más. No sabía que hacer... lo esperaba... salía a buscarlo por las calles el mismo ... o lo peor que podía hacer, llamarlo al celular en forma preocupante ... no tenía cara para hacer eso, prefería ver la cara de su Koi.

Un auto público se estacionó detrás del auto de Touya. Las luces lo enceguecieron, pero logró ver por el espejo 2 siluetas que bajaban de él. Una nunca la había visto, y pensaba ilógico reconocer una sombra, pero la segunda era reconocible en su cabeza de cualquier forma. Era Syaoran... al fin había llegado.

Touya se bajó del auto y caminó hacía el niño que lo tenía vuelto un atar de nervios. Se paró en seco luego de lo visto... no pudo seguir caminando. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? ... ¿Quién era esa otra persona?... tenía tantas preguntas que nadie le respondería que quedó en shock y no podía moverse. Syaoran y la otra persona caminaron a la casa y desaparecieron. Touya estaba impactado, Syaoran no lo había mirado siquiera. ¿Qué significaría eso?... no lo comprendía.

Algunas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, y poco a poco la lluvia fue más fuerte. Touya llevaba 20 minutos parado sin moverse. Las luces de un auto que lo cegaron lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Regresó al auto y se fue del lugar.

El auto al fin llegaba a su casa y se estacionó detrás de otro auto rojo. Syaoran y Eriol bajaron del auto público y se encontraron con un joven mayor que ellos que los miraba y caminaba hacia ellos. Eriol no lo tomó en cuenta, pero se detuvo al ver que Syaoran miraba al extraño.

Syaoran giró la de golpe la cabeza como haciendo un desprecio y tomó de la mano a Eriol y se acercó a su oreja.

"Lamento no haber hecho esto en el aeropuerto, pero no me sentía preparado"

Tomo el rostro de Eriol con sus dos manos y se acercó a él. Sus labios se acercaron y se rozaron, para luego besarse. Estuvieron un momento así y se separaron. Eriol estaba impresionado y vio como el extraño seguía parado enfrente de ellos mirándolos.

Syaoran no dejó de mirar a Eriol y lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo caminar hacia la casa. Eriol no tomó mucha importancia al extraño que se les quedó mirando desde que se bajaron del auto, ya que ni Syaoran parecía conocerlo, pues no lo miro siquiera.

"Joven Li, que gusto que haya regresado a casa ... OH, pero si es el joven Hiirahizawa, Bienvenido a Japón señor"

"Muchas gracias Señor Wei"

"Su habitación estará lista en un momento, por favor siéntense a comer, la cena está servida"

Pero Syaoran no caminó hacia la mesa. Se dirigió a su habitación, y antes de entrar dijo algunas palabras.

"Discúlpenme, pero no tengo apetito... no me siento muy bien."

"Syaoran... ¿No quieres que te acompañe?."

"No... debió haber sido un viaje agotador y es mejor que repongas energías comiendo... Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches joven Li, le llevaré algunas hiervas naturales para que se sirva ... no es normal es usted esos síntomas."

"Gracias Wei."

Syaoran abrió la puerta y no volvió a pronunciar nada... sólo quedó un silencio abrumador.

"Señor Wei ...yo le llevaré las hiervas ... quiero conversar con Syaoran algunas cosas"

"Como usted diga"

Wei se retiró y fue a preparar la habitación del joven Hiirahizawa, mientras este probaba solo la comida que habían preparado para él. Wei no tardó mucho y se perdió en la cocina preparando algo para Syaoran. Inmediatamente se las entregó a Eriol y le dio las instrucciones de cómo tomarlas.

Eriol tomó las hiervas y caminó hacia la habitación de Syaoran. Tocó la puerta y nadie contestó. Tal ves estaba durmiendo, pero volvió a tocar. Esta ves la voz de Syaoran sonó entre el silencio diciéndole que pasase.

Todo estaba oscuro, y por la ventana una pequeña ráfaga de luz nocturna hacia presencia y entraba a la habitación. Eriol cerró la puerta detrás de él y vio a Syaoran acostado mirando la nada con los brazos sobre su cabeza. Dejó las cosas en el mueble, se acercó a Syaoran y se arrodillo a su lado apoyándose en la cama mirándolo.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – Preguntó Syaoran

"Creo que esa pregunta debería hacerla yo"

"Hazla entonces"

"¿Te estás burlando?"

"¿Qué?"

"Si te estas burlando de mi ..."

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Por el beso... tu no eras así... yo siempre debía dártelos y no los aceptabas tan fácilmente, por lo tanto no comprendo tu reacción"

"¿Querías que no te besara?"

"No... claro que no... es sólo, que quedé un poco consternado"

"Si eso era todo, anda a descansar Eriol"

"Syaoran... ¿estás siendo sincero conmigo?... nos conocemos desde hace mucho y siempre confiabas en mi para todo... llevamos tan sólo un año sin vernos y no creo que hayas cambiado tanto"

"Perdóname"

"¿Qué?"

"Perdóname Eriol!" – La voz de Syaoran sonaba quebrada y algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro llegando a la barbilla y cayendo al vacío. – "Yo... yo dejé de quererte... dejé de amarte y te cambié por otra persona... ahora estoy sufriendo... mi corazón me duele y cada vez que lo recuerdo, lo único que hago es sufrir... ¿Comprendes? ... preferí dejar nuestra relación de amor, sin dolor por otra que me ha causado un agotamiento profundo dentro de mi... y lo peor de todo es que aún lo amo... no puedo olvidarme de él, su rostro esta en mis recuerdos a cada momento... Y NO QUIERO!."

"Sya... Syaoran... no se que decirte" – El desahogo de Syaoran hacia Eriol quedó grabado en su cabeza, cada palabra rebotaba y sonaba a cada instante.

"¿Qué puedes decir?... puedes decir que soy un asco, que nunca debiste fijarte en mi, que perdiste 3 años de tu vida con una persona indeseable, que soy una basura que prefiere sufrir a estar feliz, que soy una persona que ni siquiera se quiere así mismo, todo eso puedes decir"

"No... yo no... yo no puedo decir eso... tu no eres nada de eso que dijiste... yo... yo te conozco"

"Eriol, tú ya no me conoces... el Syaoran que conociste en China y que estuvo contigo todos esos años ya no existe... ahora sólo soy una maldita puta que se deja complacer por una persona que no le corresponde sus sentimientos y que nunca podrá amarle."

"CALLATE!... ¿Cómo puedes decirte algo así?... ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado de quererte incluso a ti mismo?"

"Es posible cuando te enamoras... cuando entregas todo de ti, cuando te entregas completamente a esa persona que amas, y que luego de haberte jurado que te ama, te deja y se acuesta con la primera persona que ve... por eso es posible"

"Deberías escucharte... estas irreconocible"

Eriol se levantó y le dio la espalda a Syaoran, caminó hacia la puerta y sólo alcanzó a girar la manilla antes de ser interrumpido.

"Eriol... yo... no... Eriol no te vayas"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Por favor quédate aquí... eres lo único que tengo... cuando te vi bajar del avión, tu sólo rostro me trajo un poco de felicidad después de una noche terrible."

"Syaoran" – Eriol regresó a su lado y se agachó para susurrarle al oído – "Sabes que te amo, y siempre te amaré... te lo juro"

Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Syaoran luego de oír esas palabras. Se aferró a Eriol y lo abrazó para sentirlo a su lado nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

La noche ya había caído hacia mucho y estaba muy avanzada. Eriol hizo que Syaoran se tomara sus hierbas y se recostó a su lado para acompañarlo.

Las horas habían pasado y ambos dormían plácidamente. Syaoran estaba abrazado a Eriol y debió abrir los ojos con pesadez. Su celular estaba sonando. Eriol también se había despertado, pero no abrió los ojos.

Syaoran no abrió los ojos y sólo contestó el teléfono.

"¿Syaoran?"

"¿Quién habla?" – Sabía quien era, esa voz podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar... sólo deseaba estar equivocado.

"Soy yo ... Touya"

"... qué... ¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesito hablar contigo... he estado buscándote todo el día... no pude hablar luego de la escena que hiciste en la noche"

"¿Escena?"

"No quiero hablar de eso... Juntémonos hoy por la mañana"

"Yo... yo no... yo no quiero, voy a estar ocupado"

"Syaoran, yo no quiero hablar contigo por teléfono, quiero hacerlo en persona, pero como no tuve más opción debí llamar"

"..."

"¿Syaoran?"

"..." - Syaoran no lograba sacar las palabras de su boca, era como si alguien se la estuviera tapando y sólo aire saliera de allí.

"Syaoran, sé que estás allí... escúchame aunque sea"

"..." - ¿Por qué no podía decirle que lo dejara un tiempo en paz, hace tan sólo una noche que sucedió todo y pareciese que las cosas llevasen así meses y meses. Sólo quería pensar más las cosas.

"Juntémonos a las 11:00am... estaré esperando en la plaza del pingüino rey"

"No iré" - ¿Cómo dijo eso? ... sus palabras estaban bloqueadas. La mano de Eriol rozó su espalda y advirtió que había despertado.

"Sólo quiero que me escuches, nada más"

"Yo..." – No podía ir, lo estaba forzando... Touya no lo dejaría en paz hasta que hablaran en persona, lo conocía lo suficiente. ¿Qué le respondería, estaba en un aprieto tremendo, no se atrevía a hacer nada.

¿Qué le pasa a Syaoran¿Por qué no habla?... ¿Está sudando?... lo están poniendo nervioso, conozco ese rostro. ¿Por qué no lo deja en paz?.

PUM... Eriol le había arrebatado a Syaoran el celular de las manos y lo colgó.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Vuelve a dormir... no pasaste buena noche ayer y debes descansar" – no podía dejarlo sufrir, llevaban apenas unas horas durmiendo, Syaoran después de más de 24 horas había logrado conciliar el sueño y descansar, además era la persona que más importancia tenía en su vida, y si de él dependía que volviera a sonreír... lo haría fuera lo que fuera.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Te arrepientes de que lo haya hecho?"

"... No..." – Aunque le costara decirlo, era la verdad... la noche anterior fue una gran reflexión... pero, aún lo extrañaba... lo mejor era no verlo... por ahora.

Continuará...


	5. Cambios y más cambios

**Agradecimientos: **

**Patricia: Me da mucho gusto q leas mi fic... pero la verdad no entendi nada nada tu review XD jajaja, sorry.**

**Miaka16: La encontraste dramática?... bueno mejor así jajaja, asi puedo ponerle más sentimiento no crees?. Espero te guste este capi.**

**Fab: Que emoción! jajaja, me alegró mucho recivir tu review :D ... me parece fantástico que mi historia te haya llamado tanto la atención, espero que te guste este capi igual o más q el anterior**

**Orochi: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero Eriol no sale de sobra >. jajaja... creo que él le da el toque de intriga y suspenso a la historia.**

_--------------------------------------------_

**Advertencia:**_ Todos los párrafos que esté escritos con letra cursiva, son los pensamientos de Touya, quise destacarlos de los demás para denotar sus forma de ser en este fic, Gracias._

**_--------------------------------------------_**

_Estaba desesperado... debía haber alguna forma de comunicarse con Syaoran. ¿Era muy temprano para llamarlo, eran tan sólo las 5:00am.. tal ves ya estuviese despierto, mejor llamaba y se quitaba esa angustia del pecho, no podía resistir tanta espera._

_Tal parece que está durmiendo...mejor lo llamó de nuevo, es posible que no haya querido contestar y sólo se hizo el dormido...vamos, contesta... contestó¿Cortaba, no... mejor le decía algunas cosas. Si eso era, le podía preguntar si se juntaban aquel día a las 11:00am en el Rey Pingüino. _

_La conversación había terminado. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?...debía aclarar muchas cosas y una de ellas era Yukito, debía hablar con él, aún no le daba explicaciones ni le contaba todo lo sucedido._

Todo avanzaba muy rápido, Touya no encontraba el control en sus actos y su egocentrismo crecía sin que se diese cuenta. Los momentos desde su cumpleaños y el estado actual, lo tenían desconcertado, todo sucedía muy rápido. Aún no dormía, había estado despierto desde que se despertó la hora de sueño que tuvo luego de su cumpleaños.

La casa de Yukito ya estaba cerca. Mientras caminaba iba formulando la forma de cómo decirle todo lo sucedido en su vida el último tiempo. No le resultaba ninguna forma, creía que lo tomaría muy mal, pero veía una esperanza de al menos seguir siendo su amigo. Llegó a la casa y golpeó la puerta, nadie le abrió. Esperó un momento y el rostro de Yukito lo recibió con una gran alegría.

"Hola Toya... ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué ese rostro de preocupación?"

"Debemos hablar"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Puedo pasar?" – Touya fue muy cortante en sus respuestas y prefirió cambiar su tono de voz, para mejorar el ambiente.

"Claro, pasa y siéntate"

"Tu también siéntate... es mejor"

"Dime qué pasa, tienes un rostro horrible, parece que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche"

"Algo así"

"Toya... cuéntame, es muy notorio que tienes un problema y que es conmigo, si no, no estarías aquí, además es mejor que sepa todo por ti que por otra persona"

"Es complicado decirlo... yo me siento terrible por lo que sucedió y por lo que hice"

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Estuve contigo esa noche"

"No... no comprendo"

"Yuki... yo... yo te he estado engañando ya desde unos meses"

"¿Cómo... cómo es eso?"

"¿Recuerdas la tarde en que fuiste con Sakura a la Feria, y yo fui con Syaoran?"

"Si... ¿por qué?... yo recuerdo que desde aquel día no nos habíamos vuelto a ver hasta tu cumpleaños"

"No nos volvimos a ver porque desde aquel día que yo te he estado engañando"

"A qué te refieres con ese engaño Toya, sigo sin comprenderlo, sólo me dices que me engañaste y que por eso no nos volvimos a ver por esos meses, pero aún no me dices el "que" de ese engaño"

"Yuki, yo... yo he estado con otra persona todo este tiempo"

"¿Qué?... dime que no es cierto, dime que es una broma de mal gusto y que solo quieres que pase un mal rato"

"No Yuki, yo he estado saliendo con Syaoran, me enamoré de él cada día que pasaba, no pude evitarlo... yo lo amo"

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así¿Y qué significó entonces esa noche que pasamos juntos¿QUÉ SIGNIFICÓ PARA TI TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS?"

"Yuki lo nuestro fue lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado, contigo pasé los momentos más bellos de mi primera relación, pero la noche de mi cumpleaños, fue una equivocación mía... no debí dejarme llevar por los deseos, Yuki yo debía haber hablado contigo de lo que estaba pasando desde el primer día en que comencé a salir con Syaoran, pero no me sentí capaz"

"Y ENTONCES ESPERASTE A QUE ÉL TE DEJARA Y PUDIERAS RECUPERARLO TERMINANDO CONMIGO!"

"No, no es así..."

"ACASO CREES QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA AHORA QUE ME LO EXPLICAS? EL PORQUE DE TU PRESENCIA AQUÍ?... ES LÓGICO, SÓLO TE IMPORTAS TÚ MISMO Y NO QUIERES PERDERLO, QUIERES QUEDAR MUY BIEN DELANTE DE ÉL Y CONTARLE QUE YA TERMINASTE CONMIGO, PARA ASÍ RECUPERARLO!"

"¿Por qué dices eso?... yo no soy así... yo"

"TOUYA, YO TE CONOZCO LO SUFICIENTE, SÓLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMO Y NO EN LOS QUE TE RODEAN, NI SIQUIERA EN TU PAREJA, PORQUE YO LO VI ESA NOCHE CUANDO NOS VIÓ, NO TE IMPORTÓ ESTAR CONMIGO SIENDO QUE TAMBIÉN ESTABAS CON ÉL"

"Tú lo viste?... y por qué no dijiste nada!"

"TOUYA, ME ACABAS DE CONTAR DE TÚ RELACIÓN CON ESE NIÑO!... NO PUEDO CREERLO, SYAORAN ES SÓLO UN NIÑO... ¿HAS PENSADO TODAS LAS COSAS QUE PUEDEN SUCEDER SI TE DESCUBREN, de seguro no lo has hecho, mientras estés tú feliz no hay problema ¿cierto?..."

"Yuki... yo..."

"Ahora sólo te voy a decir una cosa más antes de que abandones mi casa... debes aprender a querer a la gente que te quiere, porque la estas perdiendo y sobre todo si piensas sólo en ti... ahora, por favor sal de mi casa, yo no quiero volver a verte y espero que ese niño se de cuenta de lo que tiene a su lado, porque hay sólo dos opciones, o el te abandona ahora mismo o tú cambias... adiós"

Touya estaba impactado por lo que había visto, Yuki había estallado y lo estaba sacando de su casa. Sabía que una noticia así no podía tomarse bien, pero no creía que debían llegar a tal grado de enojo y furia.

"Yuki, estás exagerando... no... no puedes sacarme así de tu vida, yo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, no quiero perderte de esa forma"

"Touya, yo no hice nada para que esto pasara, tú elaboraste todo esto, tú me engañaste, tú no puedes cambiar, tú eres la persona que daña a todo el que te acerca, sigues pensando en ti mismo... yo te estuve esperando, todo ese tiempo o "estuve" esperándote, no sabes como sufrí sin saber de ti por tanto tiempo. Lo único que te pido es que al menos desaparezcas de mi vida por un tiempo, piensa que me acabas de destruir el corazón que destruiste anteriormente".

"¿No podemos hablar esto?"

"Touya, ya dijimos todo lo que debíamos decir, y tú sigues pensando en ti... la conversión ya terminó" - ¿Cómo podía haberle echo algo así?... ¿Acaso no había valido nada su relación?... no podía entenderlo.

Yukito le dio la espalda a Touya y camino por el pasillo hasta desaparecer en una habitación. Touya se levantó, caminó a la puerta principal y se fue de la casa de Yukito.

Yukito estaba en su pieza sentado en el borde de su cama. Las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y se perdían al pasar sus labios. No podía comprender todo lo que había vivido en menos de una hora. Había desecho su relación de más de 3 años, confesó todo lo que sentía y rogó por no volverlo a ver nuevamente. No podía entender cómo una persona cambiaba tanto sin la ayuda de nadie, y sobre todo para mal. El egocentrismo de Touya iba de mal en peor y no se daba cuenta.

Tantos años echados a la borda. Nuca imagino una vida completa junto a Touya, pero creía que la relación tenía aún mucho más futuro. El lo amaba, y seguía amándolo a pesar de todo. ¿Qué esperaba, quería que lo olvidara luego de decir "Terminamos" en otras palabras. Es imposible, lo amaría aunque ni siquiera lo mirara a la cara y no supiera que existía. Ya se lo había dicho una vez... si no estaba junto a él, su alma se encargaría de acompañarlo a donde fuera necesario..., pero tal parece que ahora su alma debería dejarlo para que pueda crecer nuevamente como persona.

Pequeños rayos de sol pasaban a través de las cortinas que dejaban a oscuras la habitación. Syaoran dormía abrazando a Eriol y descansando su cabeza en su pecho. Su rostro se mostraba sereno y apacible. La luz avanzó más y más mientras el tiempo trascurría., hasta llegar a los ojos del cabellos negros azulados. Eriol se despertó y cuidadosamente giró su cabeza para contemplar a su acompañante. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan tranquilo y a la vez, hace mucho que no despertaba junto a él abrazándole. El chico se levantó con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a Syaoran.

Salió de la habitación y en la mesa ya estaba servido el desayuno. Eriol se acercó y encontró una nota de Wei diciéndole que había ido a comprar algún remedio para el ánimo de Syaoran y que se sirviera la comida al instante. Eriol tomó el desayuno y colocó las dos raciones en una bandeja. Regresó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama al lado de Syaoran con la bandeja en las piernas.

"Syaoran" – Dijo al oído de este para no despertarlo tan ruidosamente.

Syaoran perezosamente abrió los ojos y vio a Eriol a su lado con el desayuno servido.

"Buenos días... ¿cómo pasaste la noche?"

"Parece que no había dormido hace años, pero después de todo fue muy placentera, además tenía muy buena compañía" – Dijo Syaoran directa y picaronamente.

"Mejor comencemos a comer y te ahorras los comentarios"

"¿Dónde está Wei?"

"Salió a comprar algún remedio para tu estado de ánimo, dejó una nota con ese mensaje escrito"

"Pero si ya me siento mucho mejor"

"Dije que comieras"

Los dos chicos con gran apetito devoraron la comida de Wei. Eriol con el motivo de que en el avión no le servían tan buena comida y Syaoran porque no había comido en todo el día de ayer. El jugo de Naranja fue lo primero en desaparecer, luego la comida y todo lo comestible.

Ambos comieron en silencio todo, a pesar de la rapidez con la que comieron, pero Syaoran volvió a hablar.

"Eriol... ¿qué hora es?"

"Son las 9:30am"

"Ah... entonces me iré a bañar" – Syaoran se levantó de la cama, pasó al lado de Eriol y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Eriol lo detuvo.

"Piensas ir a juntarte con él verdad"

"Yo... yo no se si debo ir" – Syaoran se había puesto nervioso por la pregunta, de hecho había querido evitar el tema cuando preguntó la hora.

"Pero no deberías si quiera pensarlo Syaoran, tú no tienes porque ir"

"No puedo dejarlo plantado"

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto¿acaso le importaste tú a él cuando lo viste con otro hombre?"

"Eriol, yo aún lo quiero"

"Syaoran, debes aprender a quererte nuevamente¿Cómo puedes arrastrarte por una persona para la que no vales nada"

Las palabras de Eriol partieron la razón de Syaoran. No sabía que decirle. Tal ves tuviera razón, pero él sabía que si le importaba a Touya, a pesar de lo sucedido, él si le importaba.

"Syaoran, no puedo ver como te dejas manipular por esa persona"

"Calla..."

"¿Qué?"

"¡CÁLLATE!... Tú... tú no sabes todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos, él no destruiría así como así toda nuestra relación. Yo sé que aún le importo, y aunque tú no quieras iré a verlo de todas formas"

"Syaoran!... anoche no podías ni siquiera escucharlo hablar!... ¿cómo es que ahora lo defiendes tanto, deberías pensar lo que estas diciendo, o mejor aún deberías escucharte" – Eriol tomó a Syaoran del brazo.

"SUÉLTAME"

"Perdóname... es sólo que... no quiero volver a verte tan triste como anoche... yo... yo no soporto verte así Syaoran, no puedo estar a tu lado viéndote sufrir sin que haga algo"

"Eriol... yo, no se que decir"

"Nada, no digas nada y ve si es lo que quieres... mientras seas feliz yo también lo estaré"

"Eriol..." – Syaoran se acercó al chico, quedando con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Estas diferente"

"¿Cómo diferente?"

"No lo sé, pero me gusta"

Syaoran terminó de acercarse a Eriol y lo besó. Sus labios se juntaban nuevamente, pero no como la noche anterior, esta vez ambos transmitían sentimientos y sentían la unión con el otro. Eriol acercó el cuerpo de Syaoran hacia si mismo tomándolo de la cintura, mientras que el castaño pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. Eriol sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Syaoran al estar tan cerca, y la tibieza y suavidad de sus labios que no había tocado hace tanto tiempo. Las manos de Eriol se deslizaron por las cintura de Syaoran más abajo y este lo acariciaba más fuerte y sus besos eran más tiernos que antes.

De improvisto golpearon a la puerta de la habitación. Syaoran se separó lentamente de su acompañante y atendió. Era Wei quien había llegado de la tienda.

"Joven Syaoran ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Ahora muy bien Wei, nuestra visita me ha ayudado mucho"

"Oh, muchas gracias por eso Joven Eriol"

"Yo... yo no hice nada" – Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Eriol mientras escondía la cabeza, para que no lo notaran, sin embargo Syaoran notó el sonrojo.

"Joven Syaoran¿va a salir usted?"

"No, hoy me quedaré en casa, quiero descansar"

La respuesta de Syaoran dejó desconcertado a Eriol, tal parece que había decidido no ir a ver a Touya, y aunque no quería demostrarlo, esto lo colocaba muy feliz.

"Yo saldré un momento, necesito recorrer algunos lugares y saludar alguna gente que conozco"

"Muy bien, entonces le tendré preparado el almuerzo para cuando llegue"

"Muchas gracias"

"Ahora me retiro"

Wei se fue de la habitación y quedaron los dos jóvenes solos de nuevo.

"¿Saldrás?"

"Si... iré a mi habitación, voy a tomar una ducha"

"¿Solo?"

"Si... Discúlpame" – Eriol se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación de Syaoran, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas.

"Oh... Ok" – Que decepción fue la de Syaoran por la negación de Eriol, de hecho quería recordar viejos tiempos y demostrar lo cambiado que estaba. La verdad se sentía mucho mejor al sentirse acompañado por Eriol, su problema se convertía en algo secundario y era mucho menos agravante al compartirlo con la persona que significó tanto hace dos años atrás, y que ahora volvía a recuperar su lugar

Eriol estaba en su habitación y en el baño dejó correr el agua mientras se calentaba y se juntaba para convertir la ducha en una pequeña piscina. Se quitó la ropa, entró al agua tibia y se recostó en la bañera, para meditar las cosas que había vivido desde su llegada el día anterior.

Syaoran había cambiado mucho, ya no era la persona tímida que conoció en sus viajes a China. Mientras tuvieron una relación, Syaoran siempre fue esquivo, temía estar con otra persona y compartir sus secretos y problemas. La relación entre ambos, fue muy valiosa y hermosa para Eriol... Syaoran había sido su primera pareja como para él. De hecho nunca tuvieron relaciones sexuales, eran muy niños en aquel tiempo y poco sabían de eso, por lo tanto Syaoran se fue de China virgen a Japón¿Sería aún virgen?...

"¿En qué piensas?"

"¿Syaoran?... qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Eriol se sobresaltó con la presencia de Syaoran, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos y no lo sintió entrar.

"Pensé que te sentirías solo" – Syaoran se sentó en el suelo al lado de la bañera, le dio la espalda y apoyó su espalda en esta. – "Aún no me respondes la pregunta"

"Yo... estaba pensando en ti"

"¿Cómo qué?" – jamás le diría en lo que pensaba... creía que eso era sólo un sueño de su imaginación escondida.

"Eso es cosa mía, no te involucra"

"Malo!" – Syaoran se dio vuelta de improvisto y se lanzó dentro de la bañera. Su mirada era brillosa y su rostro era de un niño pequeño que sólo quería jugar.

"¿Qué haces!"

"Quiero ser feliz nuevamente"

"¿Cómo?" – Eriol no comprendía esa respuesta. ¿Ser feliz¿A qué se referiría con eso?.

"Estuve pensando toda la noche luego de la llamada, recordé los momentos que pasé con Touya, las cosas que compartimos, las palabras y sentimientos, y después mi cabeza se lleno de imágenes tuyas. Ya no lo recordaba, sino que eras tú la persona en mis pensamientos, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que eras tú el único que siempre me había echo feliz, además la conversación de hace un rato me hizo reflexionar nuevamente lo que pensé toda la noche"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – Eriol se mostró preocupado y lo miró con nostalgia.

"Eriol, yo quiero volver a estar contigo... yo..yo no quiero volver a ver a Touya"

"Sya... Syaoran¿No estarás precipitándote?... piensa que hasta hace 2 días atrás estabas con otra persona"

"Ya lo pensé mucho, sería todo muy raro, pero quiero volver a ser alegre como antes... y tú eres el indicado y el único que puede ayudarme"

"La verdad, no sé que decir"

"Sólo dime que si quieres estar conmigo"

"Syaoran... yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pero creo que no es el momento para que seamos pareja nuevamente, ambos estamos madurando cada día más y cambiando nuestro modo de pensar... sería una relación muy difícil de llevar para los dos, además no creo que sea bueno para ti empezar una nueva relación después de terminar muy mal la anterior"

"Creo que ese no es el punto, yo quiero saber si quieres estar conmigo"

"Syaoran... creo que es mejor que esperemos un tiempo más, y si sigues sintiendo aún algo por mi me lo haces saber"

"¿Entonces es un no?"

"Interprétalo como un "más adelante tal ves" "

Eriol había salido de la casa de Syaoran tal como había dicho, exceptuando la parte en que visitaba a sus amigos, puesto que iría a ver a Touya él mismo.

Las palabras de Syaoran lo habían dejado muy preocupado. Había cambiado su forma de pensar en tan sólo algunas horas, y no quería llevarse él una decepción al final.

Estaba muy retrasado, y aún le faltaba un poco para llegar. Ya eran las 12:30 y a pocos metros logró ver a Touya sentado en una banca, este estaba llamando por celular, y la música solió de la chaqueta de Eriol que llevaba el celular de Syaoran. Touya al parecer oyó la música y lo miró con un rostro de desesperación. Eriol se acercó a él y se quedó de pié mirándolo.

Touya caminaba hacia la plaza del Pingüino Rey. Miraba la hora y ya faltaban sólo 15 minutos para que Syaoran apareciera. Se sentó en una banca en donde pudieran verlo de cualquier lado, así no tardaría en encontrarlo. Los 15 minutos ya habían pasado y las 11:00 en punto sonaban en el gran reloj de la ciudad. Touya estaba impaciente, y comenzó a pensar en las cosas que Yukito le dijo. ¿Sería cierto que sólo pensaba en si mismo?... no tenía porque no creerle a Yuki, nunca hubiera querido perjudicarlo. Debía cambiar, las cosas o se pondrían peores si él seguía así. Ya basta de "yo"... la relación con Yuki había terminado por eso, no había dejado en claro las cosas por miedo a la respuesta que pudiera obtener; no volver a verlo, y ni siquiera hablarle.

Ya eran las 12 menos quince y Syaoran aún no llegaba. Tal ves el tráfico era muy grande y por eso tardaba tanto, o tal ves se hubiera levantado tarde, después de todo lo había llamado el plena madrugada. El tiempo seguía pasando y el reloj tocó las 12 del medio día. Una hora de retrazo.

¿Lo iba a dejar plantado?...¿Lo que dijo en la noche que no vendría a su encuentro, era cierto?... la impaciencia de Touya aumentaba más y más. El tiempo seguía pasando y la hora marcaba las 12:30. Touya no pudo seguir esperando tanto y decidió llamarlo por su celular. Nadie contestaba. Volvió a llamarlo, pero esta ves sintió la música del celular de Syaoran muy cerca suyo.

Un chico de cabellos negros azulados caminaba en dirección a él. Touya logró reconocerlo, puesto que era el chico al que vio besarse con Syaoran. El chico se paró a su lado y se quedó mirándole.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Preguntó Touya curioso y resistiendo las ganas de golpearlo enseguida. Ese chico era el que le había arrebatado a Syaoran y complicaba aún más las cosas.

"Syaoran no va a venir"

"¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso tú se lo prohibiste?" – Touya estaba que estallaba, pero lograba controlarse con gran esfuerzo

"No, yo no le dije nada, él tomó la decisión, nosotros no tenemos nada más que una amistad y si tuviéramos algo más yo no soy quién para prohibirle las cosas... además no veo cuál es el error en no venir, sólo estas tú y es preferible olvidar que seguir atormentándose por una persona que no vale la pena y que lo único que hace es hacerte sufrir día tras día, luego de prometer cosas que nunca podrá cumplir" – La voz de Eriol sonó fría y muy dura contra Touya.

"¿TU QUÉ SABES?" – Touya no pudo tolerar tanta ofensa, su tono de voz había aumentado y se había levantado de la banca, mirando hacia abajo a Eriol. –" YO SÉ QUE AÚN LE IMPORTO.. A PESAR DE LO QUE LE HICE, YO SÉ QUE AHORA ESTÁ PENSANDO EN MÍ... NO PODRÁ OLVIDARME, PORQUE YO ESTARÉ SIEMPRE A SU LADO, YO SERÉ LA PERSONA QUE LO ACOMPAÑARÁ HASTA LA MUERTE, NO TÚ!"

"Yo no vine a pelear aquí contigo, sólo vine a dejarte claro que Syaoran no estará nuevamente a tu lado y es mucho mejor que lo dejes en paz... no es sano para él estar mal todos los días y menos por una persona que sólo piensa en si misma siempre" – Eriol dio media vuelta y dejó a Touya con miles de preguntas y un enfurecimiento que prefirió no ver.

_¿Cómo se atreve ese mocoso a venir a desafiarme de esa forma, Syaoran es la persona que debió haber venido, el problema sucedió con él, además yo sólo quería pedir disculpas, creo que merezco una oportunidad más... ¿O tal ves ... no?..._

Continuará...

_--------------------------------------------_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :P ... me esforcé mucho por hacer este fic, y la verdad me gusta como va quedando, ojala piensen lo mismo.**_

_**Bye!**_


	6. Existe sólo una luz en la Oscuridad

Las cortinas de la ventana se alzaban en el espacio por el viento que entraba. Su espalda desnuda brillaba con la luz que invadía por la ventana. Su rostro reflejaba serenidad... los problemas estaban en el olvido. Su mente en blanco era libre de todo preocupamiento, las experiencias vividas eran sepultadas en esa oscuridad que nadie conoce, en aquella profundidad oculta detrás del corazón, en donde los deseos son restringidos por la razón. Aquel lugar que sólo es descubierto cuando la pasión es más poderosa que la mente, cuando la sed de amor es incontrolable y esta se desborda por cada poro de piel.

Al fin todo era tranquilidad. Los recuerdos ya no existían en la razón. La eterna angustia dejó de ser su condena. Su dolor había sido consumido a lo más profundo de su ser. Tal vez lo había olvidado, pero su existencia seguiría en él hasta un nuevo despertar.

Sus ojos con pesadez se abrieron al extraño mundo en el que estaba obligado a vivir. La luz lo cegó unos segundos, pero su visión se acostumbró nuevamente al espacio en que existía. Sintió otro respirar bajo su cabeza. Estaba apoyado sobre otro cuerpo, sobre otro pecho, sobre otra piel. Los brazos de su acompañante lo abrazaban mientras dormía. Sentía la seguridad que había perdido, pero nada más. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a su koi. Quitó las sabanas que cubrían el resto de su cuerpo y caminó por la habitación para alcanzar algo de ropa.

"Buenos días" – Dijo el joven que se incorporaba a la realidad.

"Buenos días Eriol" – El castaño regresó sobre sus pasos y se acercó a su acompañante. Se deslizó sobre este, para quedar frente a frente con su rostro. Lo besó delicadamente, pero no transmitió sentimiento alguno. – "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Sabes que dormir contigo es dormir en el cielo... siento que nunca había estado tan feliz... y tú Syaoran, nunca me dices como dormiste"

"Esta noche dormí contigo, me hiciste el amor y descansé sobre tu pecho hasta el amanecer" – Las palabras brotaron del castaño sin siquiera haberlas pensado.

"Discúlpame, no quería molestarte" – El sentimiento de tristeza embargó a Eriol por completo. Desde que Syaoran lo había aceptado como su pareja, no había recibido de este ningún otro afecto. Las emociones en Syaoran se borraban cada día más. Las ganas de vivir habían sido robadas y el pasar de los días era su única motivación. – "Syaoran, yo sólo trato de quererte de la mejor manera posible, si te he hecho sentir ofendido, por favor dímelo... tal ves nuestra relación no deba continuar".

"No digas eso...es sólo que aún me es difícil expresarme" – Syaoran había quitado la mirada a Eriol y buscaba cualquier otro punto en el cual concentrarse.

"Syaoran, llevamos dos meses juntos... pensé que ya habías apartado tu temor... creía que empezabas a quererme" – Eriol hablaba esperanzado, tratando de obtener alguna respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

"Eso es lo que quiero, no sabes como duele estar a tu lado y no sentir ningún sentimiento... es como si me los hubieran robado y me es imposible recuperarlos" – El castaño regresó su mirada a su koi, sus ojos vidriosos eran contradictorios a su firmeza corporal.

"Si compartieras tu dolor conmigo, tal ves ya lo habrías olvidado y tu vida no perdería el sentido que hoy no tiene" – La voz de Eriol se quebraba, pero debía permanecer fuerte ante la coraza de Syaoran.

"¿Por qué crees que puedes solucionar todos mi problemas?... ¿ACASO NO PUEDES ESCONDER TU IMPOTENCIA TAN SÓLO UNA VES?..."

"¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS AYUDARTE?... NO PUEDES SOLO CON ESE PESAR, TE ESTÁ CONSUMIENDO Y DE ALGUNA FORMA A MI TAMBIÉN, NO PUEDO SOPORTAR VERTE DE ESA FORMA!... DEBES TRATAR DE SUPERAR AQUELLA EXPERIENCIA!"

"NO QUIERO SUPERARLA!... ENTIÉNDEME PORFAVOR... NO QUIERO SUPERARLA, SÓLO QUIERO!... sepultarla..." – La espalda de Syaoran se deslizó por la fría pared hasta llegar al suelo. Sus brazos, apoyados sobre sus rodillas, ocultaban su rostro.

El silencio producido tras la discusión era quebrado por pequeños y ahogados sollozos del castaño. Eriol se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia Syaoran. Al igual que este, se deslizó por la pared y dejó caer su cuerpo a su lado. Alzó el brazo continuo a Syaoran y lo coloco sobre el hombro del castaño, mientras este se dejaba caer hacia el lado sobre las desnudas piernas de Eriol. Su llanto creció y las lágrimas se deslizaban por la piel de su pareja.

"Syaoran...yo sólo quiero ayudarte como me pediste hace dos meses... sólo quiero que recuperes tu felicidad"

"Y yo quiero recuperarla... pero cada ves que empiezo a ver una luz en tanta oscuridad, caigo nuevamente en aquel oscuro vacio..."

"Yo seré tu guía..."

"No puedes... nadie puede... mi alma ha sido ahogada en el infierno"

"Syaoran, no digas eso..."

"Sólo quiero volver a ser libre como antes... no tener temor a la vida y aferrarme a la dicha".

"Eso depende de ti... yo sólo puedo acompañarte..." - Eriol levantó la cabeza de Syaoran y este se giró para poder mirarlo, pero Eriol se había levantado del suelo y caminaba hacia una silla junto a la ventana.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Debo estar solo" – Tomó algo de ropa y se vistió. Caminó junto a Syaoran y este lo detuvo.

"No me dejes"

"Hoy no me necesitas... regresaré mañana... cuídate" – Eriol se soltó de Syaoran y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta.

Syaoran se levantó y caminó hacia el baño junto a su pieza. Abrió la llave y dejó correr el agua, mientras se llenaba. Regresó a la habitación y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, mirando los edificios y árboles que esta le mostraba. Habían transcurrido varios minutos y la luz del sol dejaba huellas en la piel desnuda del castaño. Cerró las cortinas y caminó sobre sus pasos hacia el baño. Cerró la llave, para detener el agua que se desbordaba de la ducha.

Con lentitud se metió en el agua para recostarse. Descansó su cuello en el borde de la bañera. Dejó salir de su boca un largo suspiro y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer totalmente bajo el agua. Sus cabellos castaños eran lo único que flotaba en el agua. El aire que quedaba en los pulmones desaparecía y la desesperación por respirar aumentaba. Los últimos rastros de aire que llegaban al cerebro se habían desvanecido. La muerte era el siguiente paso.

Su cuerpo se trasladó a un mundo nunca antes visto y observó la felicidad de muchos seres que compartían la dicha que él tanto anhelaba. Al fin la había conseguido, después de tanta agonía en su corazón, había logrado la paz. Dio un paso para acercarse donde los demás, pero al momento de poner el pie sobre tierra, una fuerte convulsión del espacio lo sacudió y transportó nuevamente a aquel baño en donde su cuerpo debiera descansar solo. Sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo y unos ojos negros profundos lo miraban. Sus ojos aún no lograban dar figura a la persona y no podía saber quién era. Su cuerpo estaba tan pesado como toneladas y le era imposible levantar alguna extremidad. Nuevamente intentó enfocar el rostro de la persona pero todo era confuso aún… su audición era lo único que detectaba todo a su alrededor. Escuchaba su respirar y el de la otra persona. Su anonimato se resolvió unos segundos después.

"Si vas a morir, tendrás que llevarme contigo"

Al fin supo de quién se trataba. Esa voz la conocía muy bien. Había susurrado a su oído muchas veces antes y con el mismo tono de voz. Su corazón volvió a latir y la adrenalina hizo que la sangre llenara todas sus venas nuevamente. Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y aquel rostro moreno y dueño de la voz estaban sobre él. Touya lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las cosas daban vueltas a su alrededor. Las luces brillaban por doquier. Sus ojos no lograban ver sobre aquel extraño espacio. Un mundo oscuro rodeaba su cuerpo. Veía imágenes pasar junto a su ser en forma veloz y extraños ruidos eran provocados de algún lugar. Todo era confuso, no lograba saber en donde se encontraba.

Su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, no tenía voluntad propia en sus movimientos. Las luces brillantes comenzaron a desaparecer una a una. Una extraña oscuridad comenzó a crecer en aquel extraño lugar.

Las imágenes comenzaron a crecer, alcanzando un tamaño inimaginable. Cada vez pasaban con mayor velocidad junto a él. Una de las imágenes se detuvo frente a su presencia y comenzó a verse como una película, diferentes acontecimientos iban sucediendo. Su mente se paralizó al ver que era él quien salía en las imágenes. Los ruidos comenzaron a volverse entendibles y se unieron a las imágenes formando una verdadera película. La situación era incontrolable, su mente no lograba soportar tanta distorsión, todo era demasiado confuso y no lograba entender nada, ni su paradero ni el porqué de su niñez frente a sus ojos. Eriol estaba en aquel video… luego Touya.

Toda su vida fue mostrada en aquel video, hasta llegar al momento en que perdió el conocimiento y Touya regresaba a su vida después de tanto tiempo. El tiempo transcurrido era imposible de conocer. No tenía conocimiento alguno de su situación. Su razón había dejado de funcionar y era manipulado por aquel lugar.

De manera desconcertante un recuerdo llenó su mente. Era Touya, acariciando el cuerpo de Yukito. Sus manos rozando aquella blanca piel. Los labios del moreno besando otro cuerpo. El odio lo embargó. Las imágenes se transformaron en otro recuerdo. Esta ves era él besando a Eriol, ocultando sus sentimientos y ofreciéndole un amor que nunca surgió.

En aquel momento la película explotó en millones de pequeñas imágenes y se lanzaron en picada hacia el cuerpo del castaño. El grito de Syaoran llenó el extraño lugar y las imágenes se incrustaron una a una en el lugar en donde su corazón debiera estar. El último rastro de luces que brillaba en la lejanía se extinguió. Bajo sus pies el suelo se desvaneció. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer en un vacío oscuro, que no dejaba ver ni sus propias manos. Trató de aferrarse a la nada, pero su caer era inminente. La caída fue eterna, sin luz, sin sentido de orientación ni conocimiento del tiempo transcurrido. Su preocupación por saber en qué lugar se encontraba se había esfumado. Un fuerte viento proveniente del fondo sopló, provocando que Syaoran tocara fondo suavemente. No lograba ver nada, caminó algunos pasos y se topó con paredes circulares. Daba la impresión que había caído en lo más profundo de un agujero.

Trató de concentrarse y pensar en el lugar en que se encontraba. Quería recuperar su razonamiento aunque fuera tan sólo por esos momentos. Pensó en todo lo sucedido desde que vió esa película. Las imágenes que llenaron su mente. El odio que lo embargó… ese odio que había sentido tantas veces antes, el único sentimiento que aún conservaba en su interior. Fue en ese momento en que logró darse cuenta que se encontraba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Las emociones en aquel lugar no existían. Se encontraba sin miedo, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento ni felicidad. Ningún sentimiento embargó su cuerpo. Todo tenía sentido. Desde ese momento habitaría en el Odio… el odio que lo cobijó desde el momento en que perdió el sentido de vivir… desde que se dio cuenta que podría sobrevivir alimentándose del sufrimiento de otro… ya no habían dudas, su destino era vivir en su propio infierno, oculto en la oscuridad, para que nadie volviera a verlo nuevamente.

Al fin logró la paz que siempre quiso… rodeado de oscuridad como debía ser… nadie se molestaría por ayudarlo y lo dejarían vivir por siempre en aquel lugar. Ya no dañaría a nadie… Eriol podría vivir tranquilo y sin ese dolor de no poder ayudar a un ser sin alma.

Los días pasaron. No necesitaba comer… su alma estaba encerrada en aquel lugar sin necesidades. Todo era innecesario… las simplicidades humanas ya no eran relevantes… Su cuerpo ya no existía, la materia corpórea había sido consumida por aquel sitio… su mente era libre junto a su espíritu, ya no había necesidad de sentir hambre.

Meses… transcurrieron meses desde que su espíritu se depositó en aquel extraño lugar… el tiempo le era inútil y nada sucedía… miraba la oscuridad las 24 hrs. del día… no tenía necesidad de dormir. Sus ojos no parpadeaban. Su hambre ya no existía… sus sentidos habían dejado de funcionar. Su mente se encontraba en un transe sin remedio… al menos voluntariamente.

Toda la monotonía lo postraba a vivir en un lugar desconocido. La oscuridad eran sus ojos. Su espíritu se extinguía con cada segundo transcurrido. Su ser era cada vez más diminuto. Tan sólo quedaba contar los días a su total desaparición. Pero, qué importaba?... Nadie sabia su ubicación, acaso alguien osaría entrar a su mente y llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón, sólo para salvarlo. Nadie se molestaría a lograr semejante travesía sólo por él… ¿quién era él?... nadie, solo un puñado de materia viviente, que no tenía sentido alguno de continuar ocupando un lugar en el mundo.

Cuando ya se había acostumbrado a su realidad y los últimos rastros de su alma desaparecían de su existir, algo extraño sucedió… sus ojos creyeron ver algo, lo cual era imposible frente a tanta oscuridad. Pero así era, algo muy lejano se acercaba… una extraña luz avanzaba hacia él. Sus ojos parpadearon por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. El brillo era insoportable, y no lograba acostumbrarse a aquella claridad. Era primera vez que veía, era como nacer de nuevo. Sus ojos debían acostumbrarse rápidamente a aquella tortura. La luz seguía avanzando y nada la detenía. Sintió miedo.

Miedo… ¿cómo es posible que sintiera miedo?... su cuerpo había sido inhibido de sentimientos y sensaciones. ¿Qué significaba eso?... esa luz tenía algo que ver, pero no lograba entenderlo. Sujetó con fuerza su cabeza… sus brazos respondían a sus necesidades. Tranquilidad… había sentido tranquilidad… pero no lo entendía, su razón se confundía y su alma regresaba… su cuerpo volvía a ser corpóreo.

La luz estaba frente a él. Trató de levantarse y con flaqueza se sostuvo sobre sus pies. Circuló a su alrededor y la miró con curiosidad. ¿De donde vendría?... levantó su brazo y con lentitud tocó el brillo con uno de sus dedos. Su mano fue absorbida por aquel resplandor. Su tacto no percibía nada. De un momento a otro su brazo fue expulsado de la luminosidad y su cuerpo voló por el aire contra la oscura pared. La bola de luz exploto en millones de partículas luminosas, llenando de brillo todo el lugar.

Por primera vez el castaño pudo ver la zona en donde su alma había habitado durante todos esos meses. Era un lugar espantoso, la maldad vivía en aquel lugar, el odio y el dolor.

Un espantoso olor comenzó a brotar del suelo. Al mirar detenidamente el proveniencia del hedor, Syaoran notó que bajo sus pies raíces habían crecido y lo ataban al suelo. Su cerebro cayó en la desesperación. Nada tenía sentido. Su mente era un revoltijo de ideas. Un grito ahogado salió de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos fueron cegados nuevamente por un resplandor. Las diminutas luces brillaban intensamente y comenzaban a moverse circularmente.

Las pequeñas luces volvieron a unirse y un nuevo video apareció frente a los ojos del castaño. Era Touya… Touya estaba frente a él, pero sólo su rostro… parecía que le hablara, pero no lograba escucharlo. El rostro del moreno le hablaba y gesticulaba, pero no lograba entender nada… ¿Por qué aparecía Touya en el lugar más profundo y oscuro de su corazón después de tantos meses?... La tristeza lo embargó al no poder oír al moreno.

En ese momento, un extraño sonido comenzó a salir del video de Touya… su rostro estaba hablando!... Syaoran podía oír con dificultad su voz… estaba tan feliz por eso…

El video nuevamente se transformó y mostró una nueva imagen… era Touya hablando nuevamente, pero esta ves todo se oía claramente… pero Touya no estaba solo… estaba sentado en una cama conversando con alguien que dormía en ella. Syaoran trató de ver quién era, y al lograrlo su asombro lo martirizó.

El chico en aquella cama era él… y aquel lugar era un hospital… el video era una visión a la realidad, todo aquel tiempo había estado en aquel lugar separado de su cuerpo… escondido en lo más profundo de este.

Puso atención nuevamente a los que Touya le decía.

"Syaoran… te extraño… no sabes como anhelo el día en que regreses y despiertes de aquel coma… quiero mostrarte lo diferente que soy, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo… yo cambié Syaoran, y lo hice por ti… quiero que estemos siempre juntos, no me gustaría volverte a perder y menos ahora y de esta forma. Por favor Syaoran, despierta. Ya no sé qué hacer para ayudarte… los médicos me dicen que cada día que pasa puedes morir y me niego a creerlo. Tú eres fuerte… puedes luchar contra esto, no dejaré que sigas sufriendo… quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, sin que nadie nos separe jamás. Tú eres mi única razón de vivir Syaoran… si hoy lloro no es por mi… sólo por ti"

Los ojos de Syaoran se llenaron de lágrimas y un grito desconsolado llenó el espacio. No podía dejar que todo eso sucediera. No podía ver sufrir a Touya de aquella manera. Sus labios se separaron y un sonido extraño salió de su boca… no podía emitir el habla. Un nuevo sentimiento brotó en su ser, provocando tal desastre en el lugar que la bola de luz tuvo un nuevo cambio.

El espacio se iluminó completamente. La oscuridad era borrada por la luz. El cuerpo de Syaoran comenzó a levitar por el sitio y subió toda aquella profundidad en la que alguna vez había caído. El sentimiento que lo había embargado fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo tuvo movimiento, la oscuridad desapareció y nuevamente cada uno de los sentimientos regresaron a su ser. Podía reír, ser feliz, llorar, ser triste y lo más importante… amar. Su ser se desvaneció y sintió a alguien hablar junto a él.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y una luz blanca lo cegó uno segundos, pero rápidamente vió al moreno a su lado. Sus extremidades respondían a su orden. Levanto con cuidado su cuerpo y se deslizó hacia el moreno. Lo miró con nostalgia y lo besó. Los besó como siempre había querido… aquel beso que sellaría por siempre su amor, sin que nadie se interpusiera. Lo perdonaba… una nueva vida comenzaría… ya no habría mentiras ni engaños, todo sería nuevo y sobretodo, sentiría la felicidad de amar y ser amado.

Syaoran se separó y emitió sólo dos palabras.

"Te amo"

Touya miraba atónito a Syaoran. Sus ojos estaban brillosos y lloró en su regazo. Todo había acabado. Syaoran había regresado y lo había perdonado por todos sus errores. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Deseaba amarlo desde ese momento nuevamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el enfermero de turno entró con el rostro blanco. Algo había sucedido. Llamó a Touya y le pidió salir de la habitación.

Syaoran no lograba entender que sucedía… él estaba bien y no creía que pudiera tener alguna enfermedad externa.

Touya regresó nuevamente a la habitación y abrazó fuertemente a Syaoran.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó el castaño

"Sucedió algo terrible" – Dijo Touya sin soltar a Syaoran

"Dímelo, no me dejes así… ¿qué sucedió?"- Syaoran se soltó de Touya y lo miró con preocupación… no hubo necesidad de palabras, los ojos negros del moreno se lo dijeron todo – "¿Qué le pasó a Eriol?"

"Eriol acaba de sufrir un accidente…"

Continuará…


End file.
